Baby Con
by Fire Redhead
Summary: TFA universe. After a battling mishap Lugnut is transformed into a sparkling, leaving the Autobots to reluctantly care for him.
1. Little Big Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers Animated or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

_**A/N: A few months ago I started obsessively watching Transformers Animated. Though, there seems to be a clear divide amongst fans regarding the series. Love it or hate it, I think it is an entertaining spin of the Transformers that, for me, blows most of those sorry 3D versions clear out of the water. So I've decided to dabble in the fan fiction for TFA.**_

_**I know, I know. This plot has been beaten to death by thousands of writers but it's just too fun to write. Besides that if I don't get this idea out of my head it will put me in a creative coma…or forcefully burst out of my ears I'm not sure. So here's MY story where Transformers are turned into sparklings.**_

**Baby Con**

"**A Little Big Problem"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Downtown Detroit near 1:00 in the morning…_

It was utter chaos downtown. The five Autobots with whom many of the citizens of Detroit regarded as heroes were locked in fierce combat with a pair of Decepticons. After receiving the call that the Cons were tearing into a robotics factory searching for an All Spark fragment the Autobots deployed and engaged.

Much to their dismay, Megatron had chosen to grace the scene along with his most loyal minion Lugnut and was showing the Autobots exactly why he was the baddest Con in the universe. Buildings and concrete shattered down to the rebar as metal bodies smashed violently into them and rocket propelled projectiles exploded.

Optimus and Prowl, being the most skilled fighters, were taking on Megatron; or at least trying to keep him from getting away with an All Spark fragment. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet were dealing with Lugnut.

A bright flash in Lugnut's left clamp revealed yet another All Spark fragment and he was defending it with all the intensity expected from a Con his size. Throwing Bulkhead to the side with a mighty shove, Lugnut turned to face the other two Autobots. His right clamp shifted out and back, reforming to reveal his concussion disruptor. The red light flashed ominously, foretelling a massive explosion that was the giant Con's signature attack.

"**Prepare to meet oblivion Autobot filth!"** he thundered.

Just as he was about to level the city block, Ratchet and Bumblebee stood shoulder to shoulder and each activated their weapons. Crackling and humming, the light red magnetic field broke against the harsh yellow electrical bolts forming an electromagnetic pulse. Lugnut's deadly fist started to descend but the pulse struck him, shutting down his electrical systems.

That's when the unexpected happened. The fragment in Lugnut's left clamp flashed brightly, mingling with the pulse that crackled over the Decepticon's frame. He arched backward with a loud horrible roar as the blue light swept through him. Bulkhead, seeing his nemesis distracted, charged and bulled into the Con's chest with the force of a tank. Unprepared, the purple and green Decepticon flew backward crashing straight through the wall of a large warehouse and disappearing amongst the cloud of dust and rubble.

A single flicker of blue flew through the air and skittered across the street. Bumblebee immediately sped forward and snatched up the All Spark fragment Lugnut had released.

"**I got it! I got it!"** he crowed.

Without warning an assault of red blasts struck the small yellow mech in the side, sending him careening down the street in a rain of sparks. The All Spark fragment clattered to the ground and was swooped up by a large black and purple hand.

"**He GOT eet! Ahahaha!"** Blitzwing's maniacal voice cackled as he soared up into the air with his prize.

"**Where did HE come from?"** Bulkhead shouted, whirling his wrecking ball.

But the triple changer was well out of range as he blasted off into the sky.

Switching faces to that of his cold calculating self Blitzwing contacted his leader, _**"Blitzwing to Megatron, I have the second fragment."**_

Nearby, Megatron had managed to disable Prowl and Optimus long enough for him to transform his massive body into the menacing dark grey and red Osprey outfitted with an outlandishly large cannon. In a thrumming whir and massive rush of air Megatron hovered above the area. He couldn't waste anymore time dealing with the pesky interference of the Autobots.

"_**Return to base Blitzwing. We have what we came for." **_the warlord commanded over the Decepticon channel.

"_**Lugnut, transform and rise up!"**_ he ordered, noting there was no sign of his most loyal follower.

No response.

Megatron's voice lowered, _**"Lugnut. Respond."**_

Still silent.

Snorting with irritated contempt, Megatron flew off into the sky. He could not and would not waste time on a fallen soldier no matter how loyal he was. The All Spark fragments took precedence.

….

Groggily standing after being thrown through a building by Megatron, young Optimus tucked away his energy axe with a frustrated sigh, **"They got the fragments."**

Ratchet was helping Bumblebee up after his little "encounter" with Blitzwing's cannon. He was lucky, only some dents and some scorched circuits. Still the small bot was far from tip-top condition.

"**OW! Easy Doc Bot! You trying to kill me?"** the yellow mech whined.

The old medic grasped Bumblebee's shoulder firmly, **"Shut it and hold still. You're lucky Blitzwing didn't send you the Well of All Sparks."**

"**Is everyone functional?"** Optimus asked, scanning the devastated area.

A chorus of "yeah" and "sort of" answered him. Slowly the band of Autobots began to come together to access their damages as well as the collateral damage. Optimus shook his head. Every time they faced the Decepticons part of the city bore the brunt of the destruction and every time something was destroyed _they_ were the ones to clean up just to save face in the public eye. Captain Fanzone was going to develop a small collection of ulcers when he saw this latest damage.

All at once the young commander noticed Bulkhead sneaking up to a heavily damaged warehouse, his arm poised to fire his wrecking ball.

"**Bulkhead! What are you doing?"** he inquired.

The big green bot hissed quietly, **"Lugnut is still in there."**

"**You're sure?"** Optimus retrieved his own axe from his back which made Prowl draw his shurikens.

"**I'm sure. **Bulkhead assured, continuing his tedious path.** "I shoved him in there and I haven't seen him come out."**

In an instant both Prowl and Optimus were beside him, ready for an attack from the giant Decepticon. Cautiously, they slipped inside the damaged warehouse. Gouged in the concrete floor was a massive crumbled trench where the Decepticon had fallen. Their blue optics scanning the dark of the large building, each Autobot tried to find the looming form and the singular red optic. But suddenly the cratered concrete ended with nothing to be found.

"**Where is he?"** Bulkhead whispered, optics darting.** "You think he escaped?"**

Prowl's head turned very slowly, allowing his highly attuned senses to scan, **"Him? Escape? Without us seeing or hearing him?"** the ninja-bot asked incredulously.

"**Good point."** the green bot admitted.

The trio scanned the entire warehouse but the big Con was nowhere to be found.

"**Well…I don't see him anywhere. He must've escaped with the other two somehow." **Optimus concluded, **"Let's roll on home. I'll let Captain Fanzone know we'll be back and clean this mess up tomorrow."**

Bulkhead deactivated his wrecking ball and groaned with frustration, **"How come every time we get into it with the Decepticons we're always stuck with clean up?"**

"**If you think the Decepticons would lend a servo in the clean up just let me know."** Prime muttered.

After a few minutes the Autobots transformed and sped for home unaware of the single red optic watching them leave.

…….

_Later around 7:30 a.m.…_

Captain Fanzone was not in the best of moods. He was helping assess the latest damage to the city caused by their resident giant robots. It was no secret how much the Captain despised technology and machines and all these strings of damages were not helping that feeling. True, he'd grown to respect the Autobots for their good deeds and acts citizenship yet these constant wakes of destruction were getting a little too frequent. He watched the five Autobots toiling tirelessly to clean up the mess and then massaged the bridge of his nose groaning. _Why didn't he transfer to Chicago when he had the chance?_

All at once his phone rang and after a couple failed attempts to answer it he finally tapped in. It was a break in a few blocks away in an AutoZone store; fairly standard and routine. But from the tone of the reporting officer it sounded like something a little worse.

"Calm down, Lieutenant. Now tell me slowly, who are the perps?" the Captain inquired with no shortage of annoyance.

"It's…just one. You'd better call the Autobots." the Lieutenant recommended, sounding nervous.

The portly man straightened himself, "Decepticons?"

"I…I'm not sure."

Captain Fanzone growled, "All right. I'll be right there and THEN I'll decide if we need the Autobots."

He hung up and climbed into his little yellow car. Though it was usually in his best interest, Captain Fanzone preferred to take care of problems on his own without having to call the Autobots all the time. The Captain didn't want to turn into a Police Chief Gordon, flashing the Bat Signal to call Batman a.k.a. the Autobots all the time. Quickly, he made his way to the reported break in. Several police unit bots were forming a barrier in the street while a few human officers were standing next to the broken window frame in front of the auto supply store.

Slamming the door of his car the Captain started shouting, "What he heck is goin' on here? Why haven't you sent the security units in?"

"Well…we weren't sure if that was necessary yet sir." one of the nearest officers explained.

"And just _what_ is that supposed to mean?" the blonde man demanded.

Pointing into the building the man directed the Captain. Hiking up his work pants the Captain stepped through the broken front window pane and stopped. His normally squinted eyes went wide.

"What in the name of…?" he uttered.

There sitting on the floor in the engine oil aisle was a smallish green and purple robot. It had one large red optic in the center of its little head which almost looked too big when compared to its squat, broad body. The miniature robot probably didn't stand any taller than Fanzone himself. Both of its clamp-like hands were fastened firmly onto a quart bottle of Penzoil and it appeared to be drinking it down like a little kid with a juice box. It was making some strange mechanical whimpers and clicks as it drank. A rather large pile of empty plastic oil jugs littered the tile floor around it.

Fanzone was flabbergasted. _Where did __**this**__ little bot come from?_ It oddly looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

He dumbly lifted his phone and speed dialed the number given to him by the Autobots in case they were needed. Much to his surprise he got it right this time.

"_**Optimus Prime here. What can I do for you Captain Fanzone?" **_

"Uh…yeah, Optimus, I got a little problem down here at the AutoZone a couple blocks from where you are." the man stated, keeping a wary eye on the intruder. "Do you guys…uh…know a little green and purple robot with one big red eye?"

There was a pause, _**"Did you say little?"**_

"Yeah, _little_. Like _my_ size little." the policeman sprinkled his words with subtle annoyance. "Cause I got a little metal cyclops here that's fixin' to drink all the oil in the joint."

"_**Hang on. We're on our way."**_ Optimus sounded urgent in his tone.

The Captain quirked a bushy eyebrow as the quart bottle of oil crackled with emptiness and the little green and purple bot tossed the empty aside. Immediately it reached for another bottle, ripped the cap off, and guzzled that down as well.

The Captain had never seen a robot like the Autobots this small. It looked oddly like a baby of some kind. A horrified look crossed the man's face. _Were the Autobots reproducing? Was there something he hadn't been told?_

He shook his head to banish the disturbing notion of robot reproduction and focused on the task at hand: stopping this little bot from drinking every last bottle of oil in the store. _But how?_ It was small, sure but it was at least as broad as he was and just about as tall—he wasn't exactly sure how this robot would respond to a scolding or more disturbingly what it could do to him if it decided it didn't like the scolding. He needed a more subtle approach.

Glancing around the Captain noticed a larger gallon-sized jug of oil and snagged it from the shelf. It there was one thing he knew about kids, which was very minimal, he knew they loved bigger portions.

Holding up the jug he whistled at the small robot, "Hey! Hey you, with the eye!"

The cyclopic bot turned, its large red optic shrank briefly, zeroing in on the source of the whistling sound. It made a curious mechanical moaning sound.

Captain Fanzone shook the jug enticingly, "Lookie what I got."

The dark shutters of the optic focused tightly on him and then the bottle before opening all the way. Fanzone knew humans' pupils dilated when they saw something they liked, the same seemed to ring true for this miniature robot. Making an excited trilling noise the green and purple cyclops pushed itself up, optic greedily fixed on the jug of oil.

"Atta robot. Come on. Come on." the police Captain coaxed, backing out of the store with the jug.

The mech followed eagerly, reaching for the oil that was pulled just out of its reach as it came closer. Fanzone soon was out of the store and so was the pint-sized robot. The little clamps clanged together rapidly with each failed attempt to seize the prize until the large red optic narrowed its scope. It didn't look too happy that it wasn't getting what it wanted.

Quite suddenly one of the pincher-like hands reached out and fastened onto the man's wrist drawing a shout of pain from the man.

"OW! All right! All right! Ease up!" he begged, dropping the jug instantly.

But surprisingly the one-eyed bot ignored the oil. His funny shaped head tipped to the side and his optic shutter flicked several times like he had a question. The iron grip remained as the other clamp reached over and poked the portly human in the stomach. It made a clicking sound as it felt the softness of the human's body, something completely foreign.

"HEY!" Fanzone warned, shoving the large barrel shaped wrist away with his free hand, "Cut that out!"

The little bot 'blinked' some more and all at once noticed one of the shiny buckles of the police Captain's suspenders as well as his golden police badge. Metal. Something it knew. With curious delicacy the clamp hand tapped the small pieces of metal and then pinched them. Captain Fanzone was about to have enough of this prodding when suddenly his suspender snapped. The elastic strap, tipped with a broken metal buckle, whipped around and struck the mech across the side of the head with a resounding bang.

The clamps released the man's arm instantly and the purple and green bot reeled back before falling down on its bottom. Its optic shrank down and its squared metal jaw vibrated.

Barely believing what just happened, Fanzone's eyes widened in horror, "Oooh no."

The Captain of police knew what was coming.

A shrill whimper mounted in its vocalizer and suddenly exploded into a deafening full-blown cry.

Fanzone covered his ears just as the Autobots rolled around the corner.

He uttered his infamous complaint, "This is why I HATE machines…"

When the Autobots transformed their optics were all wide as headlights when they beheld the tiny shrieking robot sitting near the curb.

"**What in the name of the All Spark?"** Ratchet swore.

The determined look on Bulkhead's face shifted to that of utter confusion, **"Is that…who I think it is?"**

As the Autobots stared dumbfounded, Captain Fanzone crossed his arms over his wide chest, "Would one of you mind tellin' me what _that_ is and where it came from?"

Sharing uncomfortable glances, Optimus reluctantly said, **"Well…it looks like Lugnut."**

The Captain raised a quizzical brow but then realization dawned on him, "Wait a minute…ain't he that _really_ big Decepticon who leaves moon-sized craters in my city?"

Optimus frowned then nodded.

"Uh…I don't mean to doubt your fancy mechanical eyes but does _that_ look really big to you?" the man shouted with no shortage of sarcasm.

"**Well…he USED to be big."** Bulkhead mumbled.

Bumblebee knelt down a short distance from the little Lugnut who was still crying. He snorted a quick laugh which suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"**OH! OH! This is TOO perfect! Just look at him. Big bad Lugnut crying like a little sparkling!"** he laughed.

"**He IS a sparkling Bumblebee."** Prowl reminded him sardonically.

The yellow mech snickered, **"I know! Isn't it hilarious?"**

Captain Fanzone threw up his hands, "Whoa, whoa! Back up. What is a sparkling?"

"**Sparkling is the term we Cybertronians use to describe a young one of our kind."** Prowl explained.

"You mean like a baby?"

The black and gold mech nodded, **"Precisely."**

Stealing glances between the Autobots and the sparkling Lugnut, Captain Fanzone tried to straighten this whole situation out in his head, "So how did a fifty foot Decepticon turn into a six foot baby robot?"

No one had an answer.

Optimus squared his shoulders, **"That's not important right now, what IS important is deciding what should be done with him."**

Unsure glances passed between reluctant eyes.

The officer held up his hands defensively, "Hey don't look at me. I don't know anything about kids of my OWN species."

Optimus felt just as averse. He wasn't good with young ones. It's not that he disliked sparklings or human children he just didn't know how to respond to them. For all his training in the Autobot Academy and bravery in battling Decepticons, sparklings just sent waves of uncomfortable signals through his mainframe.

Then, after an awkwardly pregnant pause one bot stepped forward. With a great gentility Bulkhead reached down with both hands and lifted up baby Lugnut who was still shrieking at an unholy decibel.

"**Hey, hey. It's ok little fellah. You're all right."** he cooed, cradling the small bot to his huge chest to sooth him.

Of all the Autobots, Bulkhead probably had one of the stronger aversions for the Decepticons. Lugnut, after all, was his Decepticon doppelganger on the battlefield. But Bulkhead had the gentlest spark of any mech his size and the sight of the sad sparkling tugged at it.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, **"Are you out of your logic circuits? He's a Decepticon, big or small."**

Small metal jaw vibrating, Lugnut slowly started to calm down. His wailing was lowering to a tremulous whimper. The red optic flickered.

Seeing this Captain Fanzone gave a brief salute as he dispersed the security units, "Well it looks like you've got your hands full. I'll leave you to care for it."

"**Huh? But Captain, we…"** Optimus began to protest.

"Look. I don't care what you do with it just keep it out of trouble." the man pointed up at the bot to punctuate his words.

Optimus expelled air from his vents, darkening his optics, **"No problem."**

_**A/N: Wanna see a baby Lugnut? Go to my deviant art site and have a look! **_

_**fire-redhead./art/TFA-Decepticon-Sparklings-91077865**_

_**Although, now that I think about it, his design would probably be even more simplistic. But I still think he's cute.**_


	2. Bringing Home Baby

Baby Con

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 2: "Bringing Home Baby"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Later that day at the Autobot base…_

"**Sit him down on the table."** Ratchet ordered, activating his medical appendages, **"If that little monster is going to stay here I need to make sure he's not packing any weaponry."**

Bulkhead gently placed Lugnut on the examining table. The sparkling's head darted back and forth between each Autobot as he sat. Eventually he began to shrink back, realizing how small and surrounded he was.

"**Lugnut is nothing BUT weapon."** Bumblebee stated.

The purple and green sparkling suddenly focused on Ratchet who was leaning in close, his optic extending outward to scan him. Grabbing the little Con's thick forearms the medic examined them. The last thing he wanted was a small explosion from his "doomsday punch". But, much to his surprise Ratchet found no triggering device or any kind of super-powered, concussion blasting cells inside.

"**Hmm. Well these are clear."** he grumbled.

He none too gently swiveled the little Decepticon around to look at his back where he usually housed an untold payload of missiles. Poking and prodding the medic searched which agitated Lugnut. He moaned trying to wriggle away from the prying old bot.

Growling, Ratchet held onto the sparkling's shoulder, **"Hold still you pint-sized bomb factory."**

Yet, Ratchet found no launching bays or cannon barrels either. By this time Lugnut was revving up for another crying bout.

"**Well I never would've believed it— not one weapon on him."** Ratchet finally released the sparkling's shoulder which temporarily halted the sparkling's next fit.

Optimus seemed somewhat pleased by the news, **"Good. Now we don't have to worry about him blowing anything or anyone up."**

"**Sparklings aren't created with weapons."** Prowl stated from across the room, **"They modify them into their design when they mature."**

Ratchet's neck joints creaked as he glanced at the ninja mech, **"I wouldn't put **_**anything**_** past a Decepticon. I had to be sure."**

"**How are his systems?"** Optimus inquired.

Ratchet resumed the examination, **"Seems fine to me."**

Lugnut suddenly made an unpleasant grinding sound and whimpered plaintively. The medic noticed and immediately knew the problem.

"**Though, I'd say his fuel tanks were upset. Drinking all that oil isn't exactly a good thing for a sparkling."** he explained.

Lugnut whimpered some more and started to cry again, his large single optic flickering intermittedly. The bots closest to the examining table took a step back, seeming startled by the reaction. Ratchet growled and plucked up the little Con, dumping him curtly into a shocked Optimus's arms.

"**Here. This little terror is going to need a place to sleep and be kept out from underfoot,"** the old mech explained.

Optimus stood dumbly, optics wide as he held a shrieking Lugnut out in front of him. The young leader looked as if he was ready to drop the baby Con like a hand grenade. An uncomfortable frown curved his mouth plates.

"**I…um…Ratchet?"** he stammered.

Lugnut suddenly seemed to sense his "holder's" uneasiness and also the height he was being held at. His hinged jaw opened wide and he bawled at a terrible, audio shaking volume.

Wincing under the sparkling's increased volume Ratchet gestured, **"What did you DO? Make him stop!"**

"**Uh…"** Optimus cringed, totally clueless as to how to get Lugnut to stop crying, **"Now, now, Lugnut. There's uh…no need to make so much noise."**

Of course the Decepticon sparkling just cried louder.

"**Hold him to your chest, not out in front of you!"** Bulkhead urged, heavy hands covering his audios.

Optimus seemed unsure until suddenly Prowl zipped forward and snatched the howling baby away, holding him close. The black and gold ninja mech gently sent a small vibration through his hands and made a low static sound in his vocalizer. Lugnut's shuttered optic opened slowly and began to decrease its flickering. The vibration felt oddly reassuring and gradually his crying ceased into a "sniffling" of static.

"**Wow."** Bumblebee stood with wide optics, "**Was that some kind of secret ninja move?"**

Prowl slowly shook his head, his stolid expression unchanged as he held the sparkling, **"Sparklings can be calmed by simple vibrations and sounds similar to their femme creator. You just have to get the right frequency."**

"**And uh…how did you know that?"** the yellow bot arched a brow plate.

"**One must be prepared for all kinds of situations."** Prowl replied simply.

Optimus straightened his back, **"Good work Prowl."** His glance slanted over to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, **"You two, I'm assigning you to build an area for our new… guest."**

….

_A few hours later…_

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood back, admiring their work on the "play pen" for their new resident sparkling. Made from stray steel girders and some thick steel cables it looked like a pen to house a vicious beast, minus the electrification. But, the mechs were certain there was no way little Lugnut could get out of it once he was placed inside. That way they could keep a better eye on him and he couldn't accidentally get out and wreak any havoc.

"**We're done!"** Bulkhead announced loudly.

Prowl's stern gaze pinned the big green bot, **"Turn down your vocalizer."**

Bulkhead banged his hinged jaw shut upon seeing Lugnut nestled in Prowl's arms deep in a stasis nap. His tiny clamps opened and shut very slowly.

The big Autobot quietly moaned, **"Aww. He's actually kinda cute that way."**

Bumblebee rolled his optics, **"It's definitely an improvement…he's just LESS ugly now."**

Walking smoothly over to the enclosure, Prowl lowered the sleeping baby Con onto a large tractor tire bed similar to the one they'd made for Sari and covered him with a tarp. Undisturbed the sparkling only made a soft mechanical purr, curling into a fetal position. Prowl immediately made a motion indicating that Bulkhead and Bumblebee follow him into the "conference room". Ratchet and Optimus were in there already, debating the recent development.

"**I don't feel right about keeping that Decepticon here, sparkling or not."** Ratchet stated bluntly.

Optimus lowered his head a bit, **"I don't feel very right about it either, but we're Autobots. We're sworn to protect life."**

"**He's asleep."** Bulkhead mentioned as they entered.

Ratchet grunted, pinning Optimus with a harsh gaze, **"You aren't forgetting all the times he's tried to end our sparks or all the sparks he ended on Cybertron?"**

"**No."** the leader shook his helmeted head. **"But can he be held accountable in his present state?"**

Bumblebee stepped forward, **"How do we know this STATE is permanent? What if he suddenly turns back to his original size right in the middle of our base? I sure as slag don't want to be around for that!"**

"**We don't even know what caused his change."** Prowl injected into the conversation.

Throwing up his hands, Bumblebee argued, **"Who cares HOW he changed? The point is he IS changed and now…we have an advantage over him."**

Ratchet's arms creaked as he crossed them, **"For once, I'm in agreement with Bumblebee."**

"**You are?"** the young yellow bot whirled around.

Nodding the old mech continued, **"I don't mean to sound cold sparked, but if there was ever a time to get rid of Lugnut…"**

"**You're not suggesting…?"** Bulkhead gasped.

"**The moment this wears off he's going to try to kill us all."** Ratchet replied simply.

Prowl stepped in, **"We** **don't even know IF this will wear off."**

"**Would you rather wait until he's standing over you, ready to blow you into a million bits?"** the red and white bot snarled.

The slender mech inched closer, tone rising, **"We are sworn to protect life!"**

"**Even life that could potentially end **_**ours**_**?" **Ratchet shouted.

Defusing the high tension, Optimus lifted both hands, **"Let's all calm down. This is a delicate matter. Shouting isn't going to solve anything."**

Slowly, Prowl and Ratchet backed down as he continued, **"Prowl is right. We are sworn to protect life, not take it. Lugnut is helpless and we'd be no better than Decepticons if we treated this as an opportunity to kill him instead of an act of mercy."** He glanced at Ratchet, **"BUT…this does present a certain danger to ourselves if this effect isn't permanent. So, I want to get to the bottom of this sudden transformation. If we can find out exactly how he was changed then maybe we can know if this is a permanent or temporary state."**

"**Then what, Boss Bot?"** Bulkhead inquired.

"**We'll decide after we get an answer,"** the fire truck mech replied.

….

Sari arrived at the Autobot base later in the day after getting her hair cut. The young girl entered the expansive warehouse and immediately noticed the metal "fence"

She raised a quizzical brow, "Ooo-k. That's weird."

Curious the young girl moseyed over to the strange enclosure and stood at its border, surveying the structure. Near the center she saw a large industrial tire with a blue hump of tarp positioned in the center of it. She put a hand on her hip but then straightened her back when the tarp shifted.

There was something alive under it.

Quite easily, she slipped through the "fence" and cautiously crept closer to the mysterious bulge under the tarp.

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" she called quietly.

No response other than a soft mechanical purring. When Sari finally made it to the tire bed her eyes opened wide. Nestled under the plastic sheet was a small, baby-version of Lugnut deep in recharge. His beaky mouth was slowly opening and closing on one of his clamps like an infant sucking its thumb.

Sari couldn't believe her eyes as she gasped quietly, a wide, shocked smile forming.

_That can't be Lugnut. Lugnut is big, ugly, and mean._

To confirm she wasn't seeing things the eight-year-old touched the sleeping Sparkling. Though she didn't intend to wake him he gradually did. His optic shutter slid open as his one eye flicked on.

"**Rrrrrmmm… **_**Click! Click!**_**,"** the little bot moaned, sitting up.

The young girl watched as the Sparkling focused on her.

….

Bumblebee and Bulkhead nearly fell off their oversized couch when a high-pitched shriek accompanied by a loud piercing "Sari scream" hit their audio-receptors.

Limbs flailing as he leaped to his feet, Bumblebee shouted, **"Sari! Hang on Sari I'm coming!" **

Bulkhead lumbered after him and very soon the pair was next to the playpen.

Already Bumblebee had his stingers crackling, **"Alright Lugnut! You leave Sari alone!"**

But Lugnut was nowhere to be seen while Sari was lying at the base of the tire bed.

"**Are you alright Sari?"** Bulkhead asked, gently leaning over to help her up.

The girl brushed herself off, "I'm fine."

Slowly, a single red optic peeked over the opposite end of the tire bed.

"**BAD LUGNUT! Bad Decepticon!"** Bumblebee barked, shaking his stingers.

With a sad whimper, Lugnut ducked behind his bed again, metal shaking.

"He didn't do anything!" Sari insisted. "I think _I _scared _him_."

"_**Huh?"**_ both Bumblebee and Bulkhead asked.

Sari slowly moved around the tire bed, "I accidentally woke him up and when he saw me he just shrieked. I got startled and fell down."

"**So…he didn't hurt you?"** Bulkhead tried to straighten the occurrence in his mainframe.

"No. I just fell be accident." the child explained.

Bumblebee sheepishly deactivated his stingers, **"Oh…"**

Sari moved around the bed to where Lugnut was hiding, "Hey there little Luggie."

With a squeak of surprise the little green and purple Con ran away from the squishy creature. The last soft creature he'd touched had hurt him and he didn't want that again. Quickly he rushed to the first metal leg he could find, which was Bulkhead's. The big, army-green Autobot seemed shocked.

He bent over and patted the scared Sparkling's back, **"It's ok little fellah. Sari is our friend. She won't hurt you."**

The baby Con whimpered, clamps trying to weld to the Autobot's chunky leg.

"**No. It's ok. Don't be scared."** Bulkhead soothed, motioning Sari to come closer.

When she moved near Bulkhead tenderly scooped her up in his clamped hand and backed away from Lugnut. The Sparkling tried to follow but Bulkhead blocked him with his other hand.

The hulking Autobot lowered Sari closer to him, **"See. She's good. Sari, good."**

Tentatively the green and purple Sparkling reached out and poked the human girl. He flinched away, expecting something to hit him like earlier. Nothing bad happened. He blinked a couple times and more boldly touched the human again. Still nothing bad happened.

"**See? Sari good."** Bulkhead confirmed.

The Con calmed down considerably and was now curiously inspecting the small squishy creature.

"**How'd you get so good with Sparklings?"** Bumblebee asked.

Bulkhead shrugged his expansive shoulders, **"There were a few Sparklings running around the Energon farm. They liked me."**

"**Space Bridges and Sparklings…anything ELSE you're a whiz at?"**

"OW!" Sari protested when Lugnut found one of her pigtails and tugged it.

Quickly Bulkhead pulled the child out of the Sparkling's reach with a stern, "**NO, Lugnut!"**

The Sparkling cringed, visibly hurt by the reprimand.

Bulkhead calmed his large voice, **"Be **_**gentle**_** with Sari." **He gently stroked the girl's shoulder, **"See? Gentle."**

Sari rolled her eyes, "Great. Am I a kitty cat now?"

"**Sorry."** Bulkhead apologized, ceasing the petting and putting her down.

Lugnut moved closer to Sari, but didn't touch her this time. He just stared at her inquisitively.

"_So_…what did I miss today?" Sari asked.


	3. Fuel and Hugs

Baby Con

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 3: "Fuel and Hugs"**

_The next morning…_

Bulkhead frowned, **"Ok…was it two Cybertronian Cubic Units of Energon or three?"**

Pondering the measurements for Lugnut's formula was "hit and miss" at this point. Though Bulkhead knew how to care for Sparklings he'd never actually had to mix any Energon formula.

"**No! No! Only HALF a CCU!"** Ratchet shouted from the other room, **"For Spark's sake! You'll put that Sparkling into stasis if you give him too much!"**

"**Oh…right."** Bulkhead sheepishly toned down the measurement of the glowing pink energy liquid.

Ratchet had generously made up some low-grade Energon to satisfy their new guest since refined fossil fuel wasn't the best thing for Sparklings. Using a metal stirring rod, Bulkhead mixed the Energon with some oil and a touch of antifreeze for taste. Then he heated it.

Already Lugnut was leaning on the cables of his play pen, whining impatiently to be fueled.

"**It's almost ready, Luggy."** Bulkhead assured, checking the temperature.

Sari came in and wrinkled her nose, "Ugg…what's that smell?"

"**Breakfast."** the army green Autobot beamed.

"Ummm…I'm not that hungry." Sari grimaced.

"**Not for you, for Lugnut."**

"Oh." the girl stared at the shimmering liquid that smelled like the worst chemicals found in a car garage, "What is it?"

Pouring the mixture into a huge tin bowl Bulkhead found a large metal spoon and rattled off the ingredients.

"_Yum_." Sari said with sarcasm.

Experimentally, the big Autobot took a sip of the mixture, **"Mmm. Not too bad. All right Lugnut, breakfast time!"** Bulkhead announced.

Little Lugnut bounced on his clawed feet and chirped with excitement. Bulkhead reached in, scooped him up, and nestled him in the crook of his burly metal arm. However, Bulkhead found gripping the large spoon difficult given his over-sized hand design. He frowned, trying to figure out the most delicate way to accomplish the feat of feeding the Sparkling.

The wait made Lugnut whimper. _He was hungry NOW!_

Knowing the baby was going to start crying if he didn't get fueled, Bulkhead looked down at Sari, **"You wanna feed him?"**

"Me?" the redheaded child looked surprised, "I've never fed a baby before…much less a Decepticon."

"**Oh it's really easy!"** Bulkhead assured, **"You just hold out the spoon."**

Shrugging gamely, Sari agreed. Bulkhead gently plopped Lugnut on his bottom down in front of Sari and then placed the bowl and spoon next to her. Grabbing the large serving spoon meant for scooping up large portions of food, Sari filled it with the noxious smelling liquid. Baby Lugnut leaned forward, clicking with urgency.

"He's not going to eat _ME_ is he?" Sari asked with concern.

"**Naw!"** Bulkhead flicked his large clamped hand, **"Don't be ridiculous."**

Sari held out the spoon with both hands, "Ok…open wide."

Quite suddenly, Lugnut struck like a snake, snapping his hinged jaw down on the spoon. Sari gasped and pulled back only the handle.

"He _ATE_ the spoon!" she squeaked staring at the broken utensil.

Lugnut processed the fuel then got a funny look on his face. He rattled and "spat" the spoon head out. Then as if nothing happened he waited for more.

"**Here's another spoon."** Bulkhead offered.

Shaking her head, Sari tried again, "THIS time don't eat the spoon, K?"

Lugnut clicked and clamped his jaws down on the spoon, but not as forcefully this time. He pulled his head back, tugging Sari forward. Grunting, Sari tried to hang on and wrestle the spoon out of his hinged jaw.

"Hey! Let go!" she protested.

The Sparkling growled, shaking his head like a metal shark.

"Don't you growl at me!" Sari pointed at the little Con, "Give me that spoon or you won't get anymore!"

Seeming to understand, Lugnut opened his mouth to release the utensil. It was a bit warped but still functional.

"Good boy." she sighed, filling the spoon again.

Bulkhead smirked, **"You're doing a good job, Sari."**

"Thanks…I think."

The green Autobot noticed Bumblebee coming in from down the corridor, **"I'll be right back. I could use a little breakfast myself. Hey Bumblebee, can you keep an eye on these two?"**

"**Huh?"** the young yellow bot raised a brow plate, **"Umm…yeah. Whatever."**

Bulkhead thanked him and left the room.

"**Feeding the little monster, huh?"** Bumblebee stated passing by the two.

Sari shrugged, "He's not so bad."

The yellow bot laughed derisively, **"Heh, heh. Just wait 'til you see him standing over you ready to turn you into a smoking crater… THEN you'll **_**THINK**_** 'not so bad'!"**

Lugnut processed another spoonful and made a chirping rattle.

Sari smiled and crooned in a baby voice, "Aww. You're not a big bad Decepticon anymore, are you? No."

He tipped his head at her, blinking.

Bumblebee rolled his optics and plopped down on one of the huge crates nearby. Sari continued to feed Lugnut until there wasn't a drop of fuel left. The purple and green Sparkling seemed content.

"All gone, Luggy." she announced, placing the spoon in the bowl and carrying it away.

Immediately heavy metal steps followed her. She turned around and flinched, seeing Lugnut standing very close behind her. The girl took a couple more steps and the little bot did too.

She looked helplessly at Bumblebee, "Why is he following me?"

The yellow mech snorted, **"Probably thinks you've got more fuel."**

Sari held the spoon and turned the bowl upside-down to illustrate, "Sorry Luggy. It's all gone. There's no more."

Without any warning Lugnut lunged forward and seized up Sari. She cried out as his barrel-thick forearms crushed her to his chest. Bumblebee was up like a shot.

"**HEY!"** he shouted, leaping forward.

In the blink of an eye the Autobot snatched Sari away and shoved the little Decepticon back. Lugnut fell hard on his bottom as Bumblebee jabbed a finger at him.

"**NO! BAD DECEPTICON! BAD!"** he scolded.

Lugnut's optic flickered and his lower jaw vibrated loudly. He lowered his head and bawled. Before either Sari or Bumblebee could react the Sparkling scrambled to his feet and ran away, crying the whole way.

"WHAT is _wrong_ with you Bumblebee!?" Sari shouted angrily.

"**He was hurting you!" **

"He was HUGGING me!" the girl protested.

The yellow bot gave an incredulous look, **"Too **_**hard**_**!"**

She pushed herself away from her friend which made him put her down. Once she was earthbound she raced after the Lugnut.

"Wait! Lugnut! Come back!" she called.

Bumblebee looked skyward, **"Slag me."**

Prowl poked his head out in the corridor, hearing a fading Sparkling cry and seeing Sari run past him. Then he saw Bumblebee at the other end.

"**I don't suppose YOU would be the cause of all this commotion?"**

"_**NO**_**...maybe." **the guilty mech mumbled.

Prowl frowned,** "Mmm-hm."**

Ratchet poked his head out from the opposite end of the corridor, cantankerous as ever, **"What in the name of the All-Spark is all the RACKET?!"**

Then Bulkhead came running in from the other room, **"What happened? Where's Sari and Lugnut?"**

Bumblebee closed his optics, **"Slag me twice."**

…

Sari had lost track of the fleeing Sparkling once she got to the factory assembly wing of the Autobot base. The huge room was full of places for a small bot to hide. But luckily she didn't have to look very hard. Behind a stack of crates in the corner of the room Sari could hear static-filled sniffles and whimpering. Quietly, she approached and peeked around the crates. Lugnut was sitting with his back to her. His metal shoulders were shaking as his head rested between his heavy forearms to cry.

The child moved closer to him and rested a reassuring hand on his back, "Luggy?"

Flinching the Sparkling scooted away from her, hiding his face.

"Aww. It's ok Luggy." she tried to soothe.

But every time the human girl tried to get close to him he'd scoot away from her.

"**Sari?"** Prowl called gently from across the room.

"Over here." she waved him over, "Lugnut's crying."

The tall ninja bot walked over, **"Yes. I heard him."**

Bulkhead appeared thunderously behind Prowl, **"Did ya find them?"**

Wincing, Prowl nodded, **"Keep your vocalizer low."**

"**Sorry."**

Gingerly the two mechs approached. Prowl knelt down next to the crying Sparkling and placed a vibrating hand against his back. The little Con briefly glanced at him and then hid his flickering optic.

"**There, there Lugnut. You didn't do anything wrong."** the black and gold mech reassured.

Bulkhead suddenly moved toward the doorway and grabbed Bumblebee's shoulder, hoisting him up, and carrying him over to the group.

"**Hey! Hey come on Bulkhead!"** the yellow bot protested.

The huge green bot deposited his friend on the ground and pointed, **"Whatever you did, you APOLOGIZE!"**

"**ME apologize? To a Decepticon!" **

Prowl pinned him with a stern glare, **"NO. To a Sparkling you made cry."**

"**Ok! Ok. I'm sorry."** he said with no amount of enthusiasm.

Clasping the Sparkling's clamped hand, Prowl stood him up to turn and face Bumblebee.

"**I don't believe he heard you." **

The young yellow mech grimaced upon seeing the whimpering lump of metal. He actually felt a little bad.

He expelled air from his vents and looked at the little bot, **"Hey there…Lugnut."**

The large red optic flickered and tentatively fixed on him.

"**Look, I'm sorry for pushing you…and probably scaring you."** he apologized more sincerely.

Lugnut gave a static sniff, sidling closer to Prowl's leg.

Sari moved over to him and touched his other thick wrist, "See Luggy? Bumblebee is sorry."

The Sparkling looked at her and made a short clicking noise.

Prowl thought a moment, **"Perhaps an activity of some sort would lighten the tension."**

"Yeah! A game!" the young girl cheered. "You want to play a game Luggy?"

"**Rrrrm?"** he warbled curiously.

Sari grasped one of the prongs of his clamped hand and led him away, "Come on, let's go play a game."

The little bot followed her as did Bulkhead. Bumblebee moved in the opposite direction but was stopped by Prowl's commanding point.

"**You should participate."**

"**Huh? Me? Why?"** the yellow mech whined.

Prowl slanted an intense stare at him.

"**All right! All right! **_**Yippee**_**…games."** Bumblebee listlessly threw up his hands and followed.


	4. A Little Con Showing

_**A/N: Got motivated to write another chapter…this story is just kind of a "back burner" story I'll work on whenever I get some motivation. But in any case enjoy!**_

_**Oh and if you guys want to see something incredibly funny involving Animated Starscream and Megatron just go to YouTube and type in "Mocking Megatron". There's a GREAT absolutely HILARIOUS short all TFA fans must see!**_

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 4: "A Little Con Showing"**

Sari led little Lugnut into the main area of the Autobot base where there was the most open space to play. Bulkhead and Bumblebee soon followed.

"So what should we play?" Sari asked openly, still holding the Con's clamped hand.

Bulkhead shrugged his impressive shoulders, **"I dunno. What games CAN we play?"**

Sari thought a moment until her face brightened, "I know!"

Letting go of Lugnut's hand, the young girl ran to the opposite side of the room where a lot of her stuff was kept. She leaned over the edge of a crate and produced a big blue bouncy ball, the biggest a store could sell.

"How about we toss the ball around?" she suggested. "Would you like that Luggy? Play ball?"

"**Rrrrm?"** the baby bot warbled, staring at the soft orb dominating Sari's arm span.

Though the ball was more than half her height, Sari dribbled it out in front of her. Lugnut's odd head bobbed with the ball's movement, intrigued by the new toy. Sari smiled and caught the ball.

"Catch Luggy!" she called, tossing the blue ball gently.

Not sure what to do the little mech covered his head with his clamps and the ball bounced harmlessly off of him, pattering across the concrete floor. It rolled up to Bulkhead who picked up the squishy object. He'd popped a vast number of balls during his time on Earth, so he had a general idea of how gentle to be in order to prevent such an accident.

"**Here ya go, Luggy."** he dropped the ball near the Sparkling.

The blue orb bounced by Lugnut who watched it a moment. Then he reached out and swatted at it, sending the toy skittering across the room. He chirped, seeming to smile. Sari moved to intercept the ball and bounced it back toward the baby Con. This time Lugnut swung his thick barreled hands and batted the ball back.

"There you go! Good hit Luggy!" Sari praised.

Bumblebee, meanwhile had taken a non-participatory seat on the Autobot's makeshift couch. He could already tell this "game" was far too boring for his taste. He switched on the TV, channel surfing.

Sari, Lugnut, and Bulkhead bounced the ball around for awhile until a wild hit from Lugnut sent it bouncing over the edge of the couch. The little Decepticon gave chase until he came to the back of the couch. Bumblebee rolled his optics and held up the large blue ball. Lugnut made eager clicks and held his bulky arms up to accept the ball.

"**You want this ball Shorty?"** Bumblebee asked derisively.

"**Errm! Errrm!"** Lugnut revved.

Teasingly Bumblebee held it over his head, just out of reach, "Here ya go."

Lugnut jumped, swiping at the ball.

Bulkhead growled, **"Quit being mean Bumblebee! Just give him the ball."**

"**Hey when is there EVER going to come a time when **_**I'm**_** bigger than this guy? I just want to make him work for it a little."** the yellow mech explained.

The baby Con continued to jump but Bumblebee would minutely move the ball a bit higher so he couldn't quite reach. Frustrated Lugnut stopped jumping and stared at the ball.

"**Giving up already?"** Bumblebee smirked.

Lugnut's red optic narrowed and he emitted a surprisingly deep growl. Bumblebee seemed shocked he could do that.

"**Did you guys HEAR that?" **

"You're making him mad Bee. Give him the ball!" Sari snapped irritably.

Bumblebee complied, lowering the ball so Lugnut could reach it. The red optic widened its scope but he didn't take the toy.

"**Here. Take it."** the yellow Autobot coaxed.

Suddenly, Lugnut lunged forward like a snapping turtle and clamped his beaked jaw down on Bumblebee's hand! Screaming out of surprise and pain, Bumblebee bolted to his feet, yanking Lugnut off the ground. The little Con snarled through his jaws, tightening his iron bite on Bumblebee's hand.

"**AHHH! OWW! OWW! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF!"** Bumblebee wailed, trying to pry the vicious bot from his hand.

Bulkhead was stunned by the violent reaction but quickly grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulder to hold him still. With one large clamped hand he grasped the Sparkling's entire bulky body and tried to pull him off. Lugnut growled aggressively, refusing to release Bumblebee's hand.

"**NO Lugnut! NO! No biting!"** Bulkhead scolded loudly.

But the little Con ignored him.

"**OWW! MY HAND!"** Bumblebee moaned pounding the couch with is free hand.

"**I can't get him off without hurting him!"** Bulkhead explained helplessly.

Sari ran up and shouted, "NO LUGNUT! BAD! Let Bumblebee go!"

"**WHAT is going on in here?"** Optimus suddenly appeared.

"**Optimus! HELP! Use your axe! Cut off his head!"** Bumblebee pleaded feeling the wires and servos in his hand bend unnaturally.

The young leader was shocked by the scene. Quickly he moved in raising his voice, **"Lugnut! Release Bumblebee at once!"**

Lugnut hissed through his jaws.

"**I don't think he's listening Boss Bot!"** Bulkhead growled.

Bumblebee dropped his head, pain apparent in his optics, **"Stop **_**talking**_** and GET HIM OFF ME!"**

The red and blue mech sighed not knowing what else to do except… **"I really don't want to do this but…"**

With a curt tap of his large finger, Optimus struck the spot where Lugnut's lower jaw attached to his head. Instantaneously, the Sparkling's jaw opened releasing Bumblebee's hand. The yellow Autobot yanked his damaged appendage away and cradled it to his chassis.

"**Th—Thanks Optimus." **

Bulkhead, meanwhile, held a struggling, angry Lugnut in one hand. The baby Decepticon snarled viciously, struggling to get at Bumblebee again. For the first time since he'd arrived, Lugnut was showing his nastier Decepticon temper.

"**Shh! Shh! Calm down Luggy. Calm down."** Bulkhead lowered his voice soothingly.

The purple and green Sparkling continued to fight, growling and hissing.

"**GEEZ! Look what that little monster did to my hand!"** Bumblebee shouted incredulously, holding up the damaged appendage.

"Well, maybe _you_ shouldn't have teased him." was Sari's succinct reply.

The yellow mech sputtered, **"And a little teasing justifies him biting the living slag out of my hand?!"**

Optimus examined Bumblebee's afflicted hand, **"You'd better go have Ratchet take a look at that."**

Grumbling the yellow bot made his way to Ratchet's office.

Optimus then turned to Bulkhead who was still holding a seething, irate Lugnut, **"Bulkhead, go put Lugnut in his "play area". I think a good long time out is in order."**

"**But Bumblebee started it." **Bulkhead protested.

"**It doesn't matter **_**who**_** started it. Lugnut has to learn that biting and violent behavior will not be tolerated."** Optimus replied in an even tone.

As much as he hated to admit it Optimus was right. Bulkhead obeyed, carrying the baby Con to his play pen, and depositing him inside. Lugnut squeaked with protest and ran up to the barrier of his pen, shaking the heavy coiled wires that barred his escape.

"**Sorry Luggy, but we **_**don't**_** bite."** Bulkhead tried to explain sternly.

The purple and green Sparkling whined in his vocalizer, watching Bulkhead walk away. He squeaked loudly, trying to get the big green mech to come back and let him out. But it never happened. Lugnut shrieked angrily, shaking the cables of his prison. Like a miniature metal football player he slammed his bulky shoulder into the pen cables over and over again. However, they were built much too strong to break. Eventually the baby Decepticon wore himself out and he conked out on the floor, sniffing with static.

…

"**Hold still will ya Bumblebee?"** Ratchet groused irritably as he tried to straighten a bent servo in the young mech's hand.

"**Yeah, yeah, stupid Decepticon." **

Ratchet was in agreement but he also knew Bumblebee was well known for instigating trouble, **"There's a saying Bumblebee, if you don't want trouble don't go looking for it."**

"**Well then why don't we just get RID of our little bundle of "trouble" all together and save us the processor ache?"** the yellow mech grumbled.

Prowl, who was nearby working on solving the mystery of Lugnut's change, glanced over his high set shoulder, **"Because we're trying to be the better bots here, Bumblebee."**

Ratchet finished the servo repair and retracted his working tools, **"All right kid, scram. You're all fixed."**

"**Thanks Doc Bot."**

At that moment Optimus strode in and Bumblebee jumped off the work table, **"How's your hand?"**

"**Fine as long as I don't get BIT again." **the yellow mech grumbled, leaving the medical lab.

When Bumblebee left Optimus returned his attention to Prowl, **"So, is there any progress on figuring out our little guest's transformation?"**

Prowl sat down and pulled up some of his holographic monitors, **"Some. My guess is that Lugnut's reversion to Sparkling was caused by a reaction to the All Spark fragments the Decepticons made off with."**

The young leader frowned, **"But we've never seen this kind of reaction before."**

"**Well Bumblebee and Ratchet **_**did**_** hit him with an electromagnetic pulse while he was holding the All Spark fragment. Perhaps the combination of those elements caused his change."** the ninja bot surmised.

Ratchet stared at the monitor, **"So is it permanent or what?"**

Prowl shrugged, **"I don't know. Thus far I haven't seen any indications to suggest that it **_**isn't**_** permanent."**

Stroking his chin thoughtfully Optimus smirked, **"Well…if this IS permanent then we may have a rare opportunity here."**

"**You mean raising him Autobot?"** Ratchet cocked a brow, **"The Decepticon programming isn't something you can change, Prime. He's already exhibiting a nasty Decepticon temperament."**

"**True, but with the proper training and conditioning he could be taught to reign in his temper and use it to a better cause."** Prowl argued.

The old medic snorted derisively, **"I'll have to see it to believe it."**

…

Lugnut awoke from his short stasis nap just as Sari approached his pen. He chirped and stood up to greet her, hoping she'd let him out.

"Hey Luggy." the girl smiled, taking a seat on bucket lying on the floor.

"**Rrrrm…**_**click**_**."** he replied.

The redheaded girl leaned forward, "Can you say Sari? Sssaaari?"

Lugnut tipped his unusual head.

"Sari, can you say Sari?" the girl persisted.

"**SSSSSSS."** the Decepticon hissed.

"Sari…Sari." she repeated.

The little robot thought a moment and started a making a revving noise, **"Sssssaaaarrrrr…rrrrrr."**

Sari smiled excitedly, "Yes! Yes! Sari!"

"**Sssaaaarrrrri."** he said the name like a dog growling.

"He said my name! He said my name!" the child jumped up laughing.

Seeing that it made her happy Lugnut kept repeating the name, tapping his clamps together.

Sari giggled then said, "Wait here. Bulkhead has GOT to hear this!"

When the girl left the Decepticon Sparkling whined, wanting her to come back. But then something caught his attention. The images on the TV screen across the room flashed before his optic, hypnotizing him with what he saw on the big glowing screen. He made a happy moaning sound and squeaked, clamps reaching toward the far away images.

In no time Sari returned with Bulkhead, "He said my name! Go on Luggy! Say my name. Say, Sari."

But the Sparkling wasn't looking at her nor was he listening. Lugnut trilled with excitement, bouncing up and down.

"**What's wrong with him?"** Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know. What is it Luggy?"

Lugnut shoved his heavy clamps through the cables of his pen, reaching toward the TV screen across the room. He squeaked loudly.

Sari and Bulkhead blinked and then looked to the TV screen. Both friends were dumbstruck. Playing on the big screen was a news report. The imposing figure of Megatron dominated the view screen. Sari stared at Lugnut who appeared to be the happiest Sparkling in the world as images of the Decepticon tyrant danced across his single red optic.

"Oh…no." she muttered.


	5. Assertiveness and Con Sitting

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 5: "Assertiveness and Con Sitting"**

_A bit later_…

"**All right Luggy. Time out is done."** Bulkhead announced, scooping up the purple and green Sparkling.

Lugnut chirped happily and kicked his stubby legs, ready to run. The Autobot set him down and Lugnut was off like a shot. Clicking and buzzing the little Con ran around the expansive living area, never so happy to be free. Bulkhead chuckled to himself watching the antithesis of his Decepticon nemesis running around the couch and across the room. At one point the Sparkling was revving like a tiny plane engine, spreading his bulky arms and banking from side to side as he ran.

Sari entered the room with Optimus and the two couldn't help but smile.

"**Looks like he's having fun."** the leader bot observed.

"**He's just glad to be out of his pen."** Bulkhead smirked but then remembered something as he looked at Sari, **"Did you tell him about **_**you know what**_**?"**

Sari grimaced, "Well…I brought him so YOU could tell him."

"**What's going on?"** Optimus inquired, all too familiar with being kept in the dark

Bulkhead twiddled his heavy clamps, hating to be the messenger, **"Well Lugnut…he saw a 'certain someone' on the TV."**

Optimus quirked a brow plate, **"And that someone is?"**

The green Autobot looked at Lugnut knowing it probably wouldn't be good to mention the "M" person by name, **"And that someone is the someone he used to follow VERY loyally."**

Optimus's optics widened only minutely, **"He saw…**_**Him**_** on the TV?"**

"**Yeah and he got pretty excited about it." **

The young leader frowned, **"Do you think he has memories of…**_**Him**_**?"**

"**I dunno Boss Bot."** Bulkhead shrugged his impressive shoulders.

"What if he _does_ remember?" Sari asked from below.

"**That could present some problems for us."** Optimus continued to watch the carefree Sparkling scurry around the room.

"Turning him good?" the girl concluded.

Prowl and Ratchet at once came walking down the hall, overhearing the conversation.

The ninja bot said, **"Yes. Memories of that nature could really hurt our efforts to reform him." **

"**IF that's even possible."** Ratchet grumbled, still thoroughly unconvinced of their plan.

At once Lugnut came running up to the group with the blue ball pressed between his clamped hands.

He held the toy up to them, **"[click] Rrrrrmmm! Rrrrm!"**

Sari smiled, "You want to play ball again?"

"**Ssssaaari rrrrmmmm!"** he revved, thrusting the ball at her.

"You promise to be good and not bite?" she eyed him.

The single red optic narrowed its scope and he pressed the ball into Sari's chest, **"Sssari…Sssari."**

Not being able to say no the girl took the ball and tossed it, sending the Decepticon running after it like a metal puppy.

Prowl gave a small smile, **"I think it's possible."**

"**Oh really, Prowl? Take that ball away from him and SEE what happens."** Ratchet challenged.

The ninja bot's sharp angled visor glinted but he stepped forward when Lugnut returned with his ball. Lugnut tossed the sphere sending it bouncing and Prowl moved to catch it between two fingers. The Sparkling ran up to him and made eager noises, his clamps clanking together. Prowl knelt down, but kept the ball out of reach. Lugnut, still freshly "bruised" from his last teasing, started growling.

"**NO. Say PLEASE, Lugnut. Then you may have the ball."** Prowl instructed very calmly.

The little Con growled a little louder.

Prowl tilted his head reproachfully, **"Say PLEASE. **_**Please.**_**"**

The growl escalated into a snarl as Lugnut took a step at Prowl. But before he could attack, Sari came up to Prowl.

"Can I have the ball _please_?" she asked the ninja bot, keeping an eye on Lugnut while she did.

Prowl immediately understood her tactic and gave Sari the ball. Sari showed Lugnut the ball, smiling. He stopped growling a moment.

"**Sari, may I have the ball PLEASE?"** Prowl asked.

Sari handed the mech the ball. The little Decepticon quirked his head, seeming to consider the exchange. Prowl and Sari passed the ball a couple more times using the "magic word" each time.

Quite suddenly, when Prowl and Sari were in the middle of an exchange Lugnut lunged forward, knocked the ball away, and ran away with it.

"**Lugnut come back here this instant!" **Prowl barked.

"HEY! Lugnut! You didn't… _[Sigh]"_ Sari protested with frustration watching the Decepticon Sparkling race off with his prize.

"**Nice try you two."** Ratchet shook his head with a creak, **"But Decepticons don't understand 'please'."**

Prowl frowned but insisted, **"It was only a first lesson. He'll understand eventually. We just have to keep at it."**

"**What you NEED to do is assert your authority with him; let him know who's boss."** the red and white medic dipped his head. "**Megatron didn't get THAT kind of loyalty by being polite."**

"**But he's just a Sparkling."** Bulkhead watched Lugnut with concern.

Ratchet sighed, **"I don't MEAN smack all the cogs out of him! I MEAN be assertive."**

"**So you're giving in to the prospect he could be reformed?"** Optimus let an ironic smile curve his mouth plates.

"**I still have yet to see it."** was Ratchet's curt reply, **"But you do have the materials to create a VERY loyal follower if you do manage to pull this off."**

The old bot gave Optimus a pointed stare and the red and blue bot shifted, **"Me?"**

"**You're the leader here."**

The corner of Optimus's mouth twitched but he took the initiative and followed after the Sparkling. When he finally located Lugnut the little Con gave him a suspicious look, clinging to his ball.

"**Lugnut…"** he began, a little unsure how to order a Sparkling, **"give me the ball."**

When the leader extended his hand, Lugnut yanked the ball as far away from the leader as he could, growling possessively.

Optimus tipped his head, narrowing his eyes, **"Give me the ball, Lugnut."**

Still growling, the Sparkling put his ball down behind him and faced the Autobot leader with a slit optic and a vicious snarl.

The young leader frowned, lowering his tone to more serious, **"Give me the BALL, Lugnut."**

Quite suddenly the little Decepticon attacked Optimus's extended hand, but Optimus reacted quickly, pinning the Sparkling on his back with two fingers. Lugnut shrieked, flailing his arms and legs in protest. But the Autobot leader held him to the ground firmly despite his struggles. For several moments the Sparkling fought to escape and perhaps bite his assailant but suddenly he went still, whining with resignation.

"**Now are you going to behave?"** Optimus asked sternly yet quietly.

Lugnut moaned, clamps resting on the Autobot's blue fingers.

"**Give me the ball Lugnut."** Optimus ordered again, removing his hand to let the Sparkling up.

The baby Con got up and toddled over to his ball which he picked up. Cautiously he brought the orb to Optimus and held it out. Optimus smiled kindly and accepted the ball.

"**Thank you Lugnut. That's very good."** he gently patted the Sparkling's head.

Lugnut trilled, looking up at the Autobot leader. Eventually the red and blue boss handed the ball back to the Sparkling. Accepting the toy the green and purple Sparkling bounced it a couple times as Optimus returned to face the group.

"**Good job Boss Bot."** Bulkhead congratulated.

Ratchet gave an approving nod and then pointed behind him. The Autobot leader looked down and there was Lugnut beside his heel holding up his ball for him to take.

"**No Lugnut. You can keep it." **he assured him.

But the Con was insistent as he prodded the Autobot's heel with the toy. The leader gave a helpless look to his comrades who were just grinning at him. He sighed and took the ball, tossing it for the Sparkling to chase. Once again it was retrieved and brought back.

"**Looks like you've got a fan."** Prowl mentioned.

Much to Optimus's chagrin Lugnut followed him around for the rest of the day until at last Bulkhead put him to bed for his nightly recharge. Optimus wasn't sure if he was going to like this newly found affection.

Later that night the call was made: Decepticon activity in the eastern section of Detroit. With a hurried transformation the Autobots left to deal with the problem.

…

_The next morning…_

Lugnut came online with the sun rising. He covered his single red optic from the blazing beams of sunlight shining through the warehouse windows. As he slowly adjusted to the brightness he sat up, fighting to shed the tarp covering his body. He huffed with irritation. He wanted fuel. Scrambling out of his tire bed the Sparkling toddled over to the cables of his play pen and chirped loudly.

Oddly, no one came to his calls. Thus far the big green bot had always been ready with his fuel but no one was there. He chirped even louder, shaking the pen cables for effect. Still no sound of footfalls. Lugnut whimpered and paced the fence border anxiously.

_**Why wasn't anyone coming to feed him? He was hungry!**_

He kept "calling" for someone to feed him but he never received an answer. Cranky, the Sparkling started a tirade of angry buzzing sounds and corrosive shrieks as he tugged on the cables with all his might. Somehow he pulled hard enough to make a gap in the pen. The little Con thrust one his thick arms through the space and wriggled until his head and chest was halfway out. He shook like crazy, trying to worm his way through but the bulkiness of his body and forearms only wedged him between the cables. Lugnut grunted, shaking his head and kicking his stubby legs, but it was no good. He was stuck.

The Sparkling's squared metal jaw vibrated and his optic flickered until finally he bawled long and loud.

_**He was stuck, he was scared, and he was hungry! Where was everyone?**_

All at once Sari appeared from down the hall and he ceased his tantrum switching to excitement.

"**Sari! Sari! Sari!"** he called in his lower child-like voice.

The little girl looked like she'd just rolled out of bed as her red hair was disheveled and fuzzy. Tottering with grogginess she squinted at him.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "It's 6:30 Luggy, what's wrong?"

He banged his lower jaw repeatedly and made anxious whimpers. Sari woke up fully, noticing the awkward predicament of the Sparkling trapped by the cables of his play pen.

"OH Luggy! You poor thing! How'd you get yourself into that mess?" she gasped rushing up to him.

He moaned sadly and squirmed. Sari frowned, trying to figure out what she could do. The cables were way too thick to cut without a cutting torch or a strong Autobot hand.

Glancing around anxiously the little girl held up her hands, "Umm… just stay calm. I'll be right back ok?"

"_**[Click!] [Click!]…**_**Rrrrrm."** Lugnut whined, watching her scamper off.

He lowered his head with a powering down sound.

_**He was so hungry.**_

After a couple minutes Sari returned pulling a wagon with a large bucket and one of Bulkhead's paint brushes.

"I found some grease in Bumblebee's room." she announced cracking open the can and dipping in a brush. "Maybe we can make you real slippery so you'll slide out?"

Sari began coating the cables around Lugnut in the thick, goopy grease as well as his back and arm. The Sparkling snorted uncomfortably.

"Ok Luggy, wiggle!"

The Con shook his head back and forth, growling as he did and before he knew what was happening he was sliding through the cables.

"**Rrrr? **_**BZZZZ!**_**"** he squawked toppling head over heels onto the floor outside his pen.

Lugnut sat up, shaking his funny head. Sari laughed triumphantly and set down the brush. The Sparkling was a greasy mess, but at least he wasn't stuck anymore. Then he turned around and smiled upon realizing he was free. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and seized Sari up in a big bear hug.

"OH! Luggy! No…my PJs…" Sari protested as she was covered in grease too. His happy purr vibrated her skin, "Ok Luggy, put me down."

The miniature Decepticon finally released her from his hug and began squeaking.

"What? What do you want now?"

He banged his chest with his clamps and moved his lower jaw.

Sari played his game of charades and guessed, "You want fed _now_?"

"**Uh uh uh rrrrrmm!"** he clicked, bobbing his head.

The girl rubbed her face, trying to massage it awake, "I don't know Luggy. I'm not even sure where your food is."

Lugnut whined plaintively and started to "cry".

Sari held up her hands pleadingly, "OK! OK! Don't cry. I'll try to find you something." She pointed firmly to the ground, "You wait HERE. Stay."

Donned in grease covered PJs the girl walked off to find Lugnut's fuel breakfast. As far as she knew Ratchet kept some in his workshop since that's where it was concocted. The massive door to the medic room hissed open and the lights switched on. Sari searched with her eyes until finally she saw the familiar pink glow high on the counter. There was a sizeable label that read "Lugnut" so there was no mistake. Problem was it was up on the counter and Sari was no where near big enough to reach it or climb up to get it.

"Great…" she mumbled, mind racing to figure out how she was going to feed Lugnut when she couldn't reach his fuel.

She backed up and bumped into a solid purple chest.

"Hey! I told you to stay." Sari scolded.

The red optic widened its scope and he trilled.

Sari pointed, "There's your fuel up there Luggy. But I can't reach it."

Lugnut tipped his head up, staring at the fuel high above. He squeaked but then groaned, seeming to realize he couldn't reach either.

"Maybe if we got something to stand on…" Sari thought out loud, chin in her hand.

Suddenly Lugnut ran out of the room leaving Sari wondering just what the heck came over him. An answer came in the form of stomping feet and grunts. Sari's eyes widened when Lugnut appeared holding a sizeable crate over his head, his hinged jaw fixed in a serious frown. When Lugnut was big Sari had heard he could lift and throw entire fuel trucks like they were baseballs. Now of course he wasn't a fraction as strong but he still seemed to have strength enough to haul a large crate over his head. When he neared the counter the Sparkling barked, dropping the big crate. With a quick jump and a bit of struggling, Lugnut hauled himself on top of the crate.

"Well aren't you the smart little Decepticon?" Sari cheered as she watched him try to climb up onto the counter.

But her cheer all at once morphed into a scream of terror. The grease covering Lugnut's chest and arms made him as slippery as a fish and as such there was no friction to help him hold onto the counter. With a startled buzz and shriek, the Sparkling slipped off the counter, bounced off the crate, and hit the floor with a loud bang.

"LUGGY!" Sari cried out.

Lugnut sat up, crying loudly. Sizeable dents were nicked into the side of his head, his shoulder, and his right wrist.

"Oh! Oh…poor Luggy. No, don't cry! Sari will make it all better." the girl reassured, pulling the All Spark key from around her neck.

Immediately the intricate piece of alien metal began to glow. Lugnut's wide chest opened on command which startled him. The key transformed and clicked securely into his Spark chamber, enveloping him in blue light. Sari gave it a quick turn and instantaneously all the dents pinged back into place. She removed the key and the light died out.

Lugnut blinked his large red optic several times in shock. The pain was gone and so was that pretty blue light.

"There, good as new." Sari announced happily.

The Sparkling Con chirped and Sari waggled a finger at him, "You have to be more careful Luggy."

Just then Sari had a better idea than climbing, "And I think I've got an idea on how we can get you that fuel."

Moving over the wall, Sari put her key in one of the control panels sending a beam of light up the circuits. Immediately, two of the large industrial robotic arms descended from the ceiling. Sari twisted the key slightly and the two arms reached over and grabbed the cube of Low Grade, gently lowering it to the floor. Task achieved, Sari removed the key and nodded.

"There we go, breakfast."

…

_Two hours later…_

The Autobots returned from the Decepticon call. Fortunately it was a false alarm and was merely a malfunctioning squadron of police bots. Much less dangerous than a Decepticon but still something that gave them quite a workout.

Bulkhead immediately marched over to Lugnut's play pen, **"Hey little guy, we're back! Bet you're ready for your…fuel? HEY! Where is he?"**

"**He escaped?"** Optimus asked loudly.

Prowl knelt down next to the enclosure and noticed the grease coating a particular part of the cables, **"It looks like he had help."**

"**Sari!"** Optimus shouted.

In seconds Sari came running along with a greasy, Energon-covered Lugnut. Sari looked at the stern glare of Optimus and then at Lugnut's filthy state, "Umm…I can explain."

_**A/N: Hee hee hee! Have I got plans for this next chapter!**_

_**Btw I've got a poll going on my Profile Page on who readers think is the hottest of the Decepticons. Go ahead and vote and let the hottest Con win!**_


	6. Baby Boom

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 6: "Baby Boom"**

_Not long thereafter…_

"And that's what _we_ did this morning." Sari concluded her explanation of the events.

"**Well one thing's for certain…you both could use some cleaning."** Prowl mentioned, observing the rather filthy state of the pair.

Five pairs of blue optics glanced at each other and four landed on Ratchet.

Ratchet suddenly noticed he had the majority of the glances, **"OH no! I'm a medic not a washing service."**

"**The wash station IS in your med bay."** Bulkhead mentioned quietly.

Optimus gave a smug smile, **"I believe he's right Ratchet. And Sparkling washes and tune ups are part of your job."**

"**My flux capacitor they are!"** the red and white medic growled crossing his arms stubbornly.

Everyone kept staring at Ratchet, trying to break down the cantankerous medic's shield of determination. Finally, it worked. Ratchet sighed with irritation, activated his magnets, and picked the filthy Sparkling up with the pink field. Lugnut chirped with surprise, dangling upside down. He seemed to enjoy being airborne as Ratchet marched to his med bay.

"**They'll be Pit to pay once I'm done with this!"** Ratchet threatened.

"**Good luck Ratchet!"** Bumblebee waved.

All at once Sari took on a very worried expression until Ratchet opened the door of his "office" and stopped as if stunned.

Suddenly he thundered, **"WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING, PIT FRAGGIN SLAG IS THIS?!"**

"**RATCHET!" **the Autobots chastised the foul language spew.

Ratchet's blue optics were flashing, **"Well LOOK at this!"**

The Autobots milled down the hall to see and Sari held back, knowing full well what they'd find. There was a single mostly empty Energon cube in the center of the room. The rest of the Energon that hadn't gone into Lugnut was splattered across the floor, on the lower reaches of his cabinets, and on his work table. Greasy smears marred the pristine condition of the medic lab shelves as well. In short: one Hell of a mess. Optics fell back on Sari who smiled because she wasn't sure what else to do.

"**I'm sure you can explain THIS as well?"** Optimus sighed.

"Hey! You guys left me alone with him and he was hungry." Sari defended herself.

Prowl gave her and Lugnut a look, **"How much **_**exactly**_** did he process? It looks like you spilled most of it." **

"Well…when I finally figured out how to get it down he got a little excited." Sari explained, "He was REALLY hungry I guess."

"**That's why I kept it out of reach! Don't you know what Energon can do to organic skin?"** Ratchet fumed. **"You're LUCKY you didn't get your face melted off!"**

"**Aww, come one Doc Bot. It's just diluted Low Grade. It wouldn't eat her skin like pure Energon."** Bulkhead protested, not exactly putting it in a tactful way.

Sari's eyes widened, "Melt my face? Eat my skin?"

Sari was stunned. Sure the stuff smelled bad and there was no way she would ever attempt to drink it but she had no idea of its corrosive properties.

"_**What**_** Ratchet's trying to **_**say**_** is you shouldn't mess with the chemicals in his lab."** Prowl explained gently, trying to diffuse the tension.

The girl looked around and finally said, "I'm sorry. Lugnut got stuck, then he started crying because he was hungry, and…I just did what I thought was right."

Optimus sighed but said, **"Well considering we didn't exactly give you much warning you did a very good job. A messy one…but fundamentally successful."**

"**Yeah, now WHO is going to clean my office?"** Ratchet groused, still hovering Lugnut in his magnetic field.

No hands went up and Ratchet instantly pointed to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, **"You two! You're nominated."**

"**WHAT? Aww come one Doc Bot that's SO unfair!"** Bumblebee groaned.

Ratchet jerked a thumb toward his office, **"Lubricant flows downhill, kid. Get a mop. Sari, you can clean the grease off my work table."**

Grumbling, Bumblebee marched off to retrieve the cleaning tools while Bulkhead retrieved the solvent. Sari climbed into Ratchet's hand and he carried both her and Lugnut into the office toward the wash station. He placed Sari on the counter away from the Energon on the floor. True, it probably was too diluted to do her any harm but he wouldn't take any chances. The medic then aimed his magnetic clamps toward the wash area and deposited Lugnut on the opposite end of the counter.

Lugnut sat, watching the portly medic rummage around until he pulled out a large metal basin fashioned from half of a fuel tank. Ratchet began filling the basin with solvent and warm water. The Sparkling quickly decided the activity was boring and stood up on the counter, walking toward Sari further down the way. Quite suddenly he was halted in his tracks and surrounded by that same pink light.

"**Where do you think **_**you're**_** going?"** Ratchet asked his arm leveled at him.

Lugnut moaned, trying to keep walking but no matter how fast his stubby legs moved he never gained any forward momentum. The Sparkling buzzed with protest until Ratchet's magnets lifted him off the counter and held him over the tub of cleaning solution. Staring at the water below, Lugnut gave Ratchet a sad look.

"**Don't give me that look. You're the one who decided to eat like a slob, so now you're gonna get a good wash."** he chided, slowly lowering the Sparkling into the tub.

Lugnut squeaked and struggled, not fully trusting what he was being forced into. But Ratchet's magnets were immune to his futile dissent. Before the Sparkling knew it he was sitting in the tub up to his chest in warm washing fluid. His large red optic blinked a couple times as he looked at the water surrounding him. He dipped his right clamped hand then pulled it out. Then he thrust is hand in more firmly, causing a small splash. A funny smile formed on the hinged jaw and he trilled in a high pitched keen, hitting the water with his thick forearms.

Ratchet peered into the tub, the faintest ghost of a smirk glimmering on his face as the former Decepticon splashed in the tub. It vanished swiftly when a wayward splash smacked him in the face. The medic frowned, wiping the solvent away. Blissfully unaware his splashing had found other targets, Lugnut continued to amuse himself.

_**Ok…so he didn't hate the bath. That was good news. **_

The little shutters of Lugnut's single optic flicked, keeping the droplets of flying water from dotting his vision. Ratchet reached into the tub with a stiff brush and began scrubbing the mixture of Low Grade and grease from the purple and green armor. At first, Lugnut grumbled about the scrubbing but Ratchet's firm hand held him still and gradually he accepted it. As long as he could splash he was happy.

As he scrubbed, Ratchet couldn't shake the thoughts he had concerning the transformed Decepticon now playing so carefree in the bath. He on more than one occasion had nearly been terminated by the over-zealous giant of a Decepticon. Twice he's stared down the ominous blinking red light of his concussion blasters and nearly took it right between the optics. Primus only knew how many Autobots' optics had beheld that same light before being blown to shrapnel. He probably didn't want to know. But now there was this Sparkling, so far removed from his former self. It almost didn't make sense how Lugnut had become such a destructive force from this smiling, happy Sparkling.

It took a few minutes but finally the baby Con looked clean enough. The whole wash didn't turn out as bad as he'd initially thought. When Ratchet turned away Lugnut kept splashing, trilling in that high pitched keen. _**This was fun!**_ As he struck the water he suddenly noticed something very different about his right arm. It had…changed. Lugnut held up his bulky forearm to look at the limb he wasn't so sure was his anymore. His little clamps had pulled back, resting against the side of his wrist. In the center of his barrel-shaped wrist he saw a red button.

Ratchet meanwhile was retrieving some drying towels and checking on the progress of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari's clean up. Everything looked much better and the cleaning crew seemed to be packing it in.

"**Much better."** Ratchet commented surveying their work.

"Luggy enjoy his bath?" Sari asked from the counter top.

Ratchet shrugged, **"Didn't have to **_**sedate**_** him."**

He brushed his hands together and then tossed a pair of drying shimmies at Bulkhead, **"Why don't you dry the squirt off while I go make some more Sparkling fuel."**

"**Ok."** Bulkhead nodded amiably as Ratchet left the room.

Bumblebee sighed, loading up the cleaning supplies in a bucket, **"Glad that's over with."**

Just as the green Autobot was about to walk over…

**[BOOM!]**

Two Autobots and one very startled human girl hit the deck, whirling around in time to see gallons of solvent and water erupt from the tub in a high foamy column. Reaching its apogee the column descended, sweeping across the medic lab floor and soaking everyone in range. Stunned silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity until the warbling laughter of a Sparkling shattered it.

"**Oh slag…that wasn't what I think it was…was it?"** Bumblebee moaned with dread.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee cautiously approached the tub, peering over the edge. There sat Lugnut in a few inches of water giggling and holding up a very familiar blinking red light.

Sari marched across the counter quickly, "What happened? Is Luggy all right?"

The young Autobots looked like they'd just found a rattlesnake in the toilet.

"**Don't move."** Bulkhead rasped, waving his hand to get Sari further away.

Back braced against Bulkhead's chest, Bumblebee's optics darted as he hissed through his dental plates, **"I **_**thought**_** Ratchet said he was UNARMED!"**

"**He was!"** Bulkhead hissed back with equal intensity.

Bulkhead lowered his voice to a very gentle croon, **"Hey Luggy."**

The red optic looked up at him, **"Bucky!" **

Bulkhead was too stunned by the sight of the dreaded weapon that he didn't even register the Sparkling was saying his name. Lugnut thrust up the red light like a child showing off his new favorite toy, making the two Autobots jump back. The Sparkling's optic seemed to glisten at their reaction.

He giggled as he pointed at Bulkhead, **"Bucky! BOOM!"**

"**Yeah…"** the green Autobot agreed nervously, **"Let's not go boom, ok?"**

"**Boom!"** the Sparkling repeated.

Both Autobot's shook their heads, **"NO boom!"**

"**Boom!" **

Before they could protest Lugnut swung the blinking light and hit the side of the tub. Bulkhead snatched up Sari to shield her and turned. The side of the tub caved in and what little water remained vaporized. Thankfully, the blast was nowhere near the potency of the Decepticon's adult punch but it was still comparable to a stick of dynamite.

Lugnut, seemingly unaffected by his own explosion, giggled hysterically as he began to climb out of the tub. Bulkhead and Bumblebee cringed, not wanting to be the first to grab the little Con and risk getting an explosion in the face.

"**RATCHET!"** they both yelled at the same time.

Of course the medic bot had heard the explosions and was already bursting through the door, **"WHAT is going ON?"**

"**Explosive punch! Explosive punch!"** Bumblebee shouted, pointing at the little Con clinging to the edge of the tub.

"**What are you babbling about? He doesn't have any weapons!" **Ratchet interjected but suddenly spotted the blinking red light peeking over the edge of the tub rim.

Ratchet's magnets leaped out and instantly levitated the Sparkling out of the tub and away from any "punchable" surfaces.

"**Did I just hear an explosion?!"** Optimus cried, poking his head in the door with Prowl not far behind.

"**Prime…we've got a problem."** the old medic announced.

The baby Decepticon floating in the magnetic field just laughed.

…

_Several minutes later…_

It took a mild sedative to lull the baby Con into a safer state for Ratchet to examine him. The medic examined the large barreled forearms of the Sparkling and cursed.

"**I can't believe this!"** he growled. **"He's got fully functional concussion blasting cells. Those weren't there three days ago."**

"**How is that possible? Sparklings don't have weapons."** Prowl shook his head. **"Unless…"** The sharp visor of the ninja bot turned to Sari, **"Didn't you say you used your key on him this morning?"**

Sari looked at the powerful artifact and then frowned, "Well…he fell and hurt himself. I just fixed his dents."

"**And it appears you upgraded him as well."** the black and gold mech concluded.

Optimus looked at the groggy Sparkling, **"So what are we looking at Ratchet?"**

The grizzled medic held a deadly wrist in each hand, **"One very dangerous Sparkling."**

"**No. I mean can you deactivate those concussion cells?"** he asked.

Ratchet grated irritably, **"Not with this primitive equipment. The mechanisms that make up a concussion blaster are very tricky to mess with without blowing up the mech owning them and anyone around unless you know **_**exactly**_** what you're doing."**

"**And…you don't?"** Bulkhead seemed shocked the Doc Bot wasn't confident.

The medic shook his head with a creak, **"Only Decepticons like Lugnut pack concussion cells and I've never worked on one."**

"**So…what? We're supposed to trust HIM not to play 'blow up the Autobot'? No thanks!" **Bumblebee waved his arms.

"**The best I can do is disconnect his transformation relays so he won't be able to expose the triggering mechanism."** Ratchet explained.

Normally, for a Cybertronian, deactivation of a transformation relay was equivalent to a human receiving and amputation. But for a Sparkling like Lugnut who hadn't yet mastered the skill of transforming it wasn't a notable loss. Only when he was upgraded to his adult state would it matter. But for now it would be a quick fix to a dangerous dilemma.

Optimus nodded, **"Then do it. We can't risk any accidents."** He looked down at Sari, **"And Sari, I think it would be best if you kept the key far away from him from now on."**


	7. Hitting a Snag

_**A/N: GEEZ. A whole month without an update on this! **__****__** I'm bad. Honestly I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story. I guess it's my "fuzz trap", a place where all cuteness is caught and waits to be turned into something readable. In any case enjoy this much needed update.**_

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 7: "Hitting a Snag"**

_Later…_

After Ratchet disconnected Lugnut's transformation relays he brought him out of temporary stasis. The Sparkling whimpered groggily, scratching the side of his head with a clamp.

"**All right ya little monster, let's put you in your pen."** Ratchet grumbled, hefting the chunky little Con up and tucking him under his arm.

Lugnut glanced around, wondering where the red and white bot was taking him. When he saw the outer fence of his play pen, he got his answer. Squirming uncooperatively, Lugnut buzzed with protest.

_**He wanted to run around not be put back in that cruddy pen again!**_

"**Oh pipe down."** Ratchet chastised, **"It's not the end of the world."**

"**NO! NO! NO! NO!" **Lugnut suddenly spoke his objection.

Ratchet growled, **"Don't tell ME 'no'. You're going in your pen for awhile to rest up and that's the end of it."**

The baby Decepticon hissed then snarled angrily. At once he began swinging his barreled forearms at Ratchet. The medic was instantly grateful he's deactivated Lugnut's transformation relays because he was trying to use his weapon on him right now. Ratchet placed Lugnut in his play pen and then stepped back. Still in his tantrum, the little Con charged the fence, growling his fury. Ratchet merely walked away grousing about Decepticons and left Lugnut to have his fit alone. The purple and green Sparkling watched the medic leave and stopped growling.

_**What good was throwing a tantrum if no one was around to see it?**_

Grumpily, he sat down on the floor, staring at his fists.

_**Where was that fun red button that made things go boom?**_

Lugnut tapped his forearms against the floor, trying to prompt the red button to reappear. Nothing happened. Again and again he tried different methods to reactivate the boom button, but none proved successful. Frustration pounded him like a harsh fist and he began to whimper.

At that moment a dark shadow fell on him and he looked up to see Bulkhead outside his pen, **"Hey Luggy. What's wrong little buddy?"**

Forlornly the baby Con held up his arm, **"No boom."**

"**Yeah. No more boom."** Bulkhead confirmed.

Lugnut dropped his funny head, then looked up and pointed at Bulkhead's heavy forearms, **"Bucky boom?"**

"**Huh?"** the green Autobot thought a moment then seemed to understand that Lugnut was comparing them, **"Oh! No. I can't boom. But I do have this…"**

He suddenly made his clamped hand disappear and his large, studded, wrecking ball appeared in its place. Lugnut cocked his head, optic wide with fascination. Bulkhead lowered the ball on its thick cable so it was gently swaying outside the pen. Little Lugnut watched the wrecking ball a moment then a funny look crossed his face. He took a couple steps back from the weapon.

Bulkhead raised a brow plate, **"What's the matter Luggy?"**

The single red optic was fixated on the wrecking ball, appearing nervous. As the studded ball swayed the Con growled quietly. Bulkhead blinked, but then wondered if Lugnut remembered his wrecking ball. After all, he'd used in on the Decepticon numerous times before this transformation. Quickly, the Autobot reeled in his huge weapon and Lugnut seemed to act less agitated.

"Come on Bulkhead!" Sari called from across the room, "We're going to miss the concert!"

"**Ok. I'm coming."** he turned to leave.

Lugnut stood on the tips of his clawed feet and called, **"Sari!"**

"Hey, Luggy." Sari waved to him.

The little Con bounced a little, **"Sari pay! Sari pay ball!"**

Shaking her head with a make-believe sad face the girl said, "Oh. Sorry Luggy. I can't play ball now. We're going to a concert."

"**Pay ball?"** Lugnut asked again.

"No. Maybe when we get back we can play ball." Sari waved and climbed into Bumblebee, "You be good."

At once Bumblebee's arm extended out from the car door, found the blue ball in question, and tossed it over into Lugnut's playpen. Excitedly the Sparkling chased the bouncing toy and pounced on it.

He ran to the fence again, **"Pay…ball?"**

But the yellow car and the big green armored vehicle were already driving out of Autobot headquarters, leaving him behind. The ball dropped to the floor. Lugnut pressed against the pen cables as if trying to pass through them.

_**Where were they going?**_ _**He wanted to go too!**_

The baby Con moaned sadly and began to cry.

_**Why did they leave and not play with him? Did he do something bad?**_

Just then he heard a crackling sound in his head and stopped crying.

Lugnut looked around until suddenly a deep commanding voice broke through the static, _"__**Kssssshhhh…Lugnut. Report."**_

"**Rrrm?"** the baby Con's head perked, wondering where that big voice was coming from.

He stood up, single optic darting.

"_**Lugnut if you're still online report."**_ the voice demanded again.

The Sparkling ran to the opposite end of his play pen, chirping loudly.

_**Who was saying that?**_

He ran around the whole pen perimeter, but he couldn't locate the source of the voice calling him. It sounded so close, but no matter how loud he chirped the voice didn't appear to hear him. Still, his loud calls didn't go unnoticed.

Prowl marched into the room and approached the pen, **"What's wrong Lugnut?"**

The little Con didn't act like he heard him. He kept looking up, jerking his head around like he was searching for something.

"**Lugnut? What are you doing?"** the ninja bot inquired, genuinely baffled by the Sparkling's actions.

Finally the voice fizzled away and Lugnut couldn't hear it anymore.

His cyclopic eye directed at the black and gold mech, **"Powl! Powl!"**

When the little Con ran to the fence, Prowl reached in and patted his back in greeting. Lugnut reached up and clamped onto the ninja's slender forearm, tugging it eagerly.

"**Out! Out!"** he demanded, jumping a little.

Prowl smiled but asked, **"Can you say please?"**

The Sparkling tipped his funny head.

"**If you say 'please' then I'll let you out."** the ninja persisted in a calm voice.

"**Peease?"** the baby requested.

Prowl nodded and picked him up, **"Good! That's a good little mech."**

Lugnut kicked his legs furiously as if he could run right in midair. When Prowl finally set him down he took off like an oversized wind-up toy—straight for the open warehouse door.

"**Uh!"** Prowl barked a warning before nimbly leaping over the Sparkling to bar his way.

Blocking the attempted escapee with one leg he used to the other to smoothly close the "garage door". The Sparkling banged into the ninja's wide ankle and stumbled back. He looked up at the tall mech and buzzed angrily.

Prowl came out of his stylized stance and set his arms in a stern akimbo, **"Where do you think you're going?"**

Lugnut stubbornly tried to weave around Prowl's legs, but naturally the ninja wouldn't allow it.

The Sparkling growled and pointed, **"Out! Out!"**

"**No Lugnut. You can't go outside by yourself. The city is no place for a lone Sparkling."** Prowl explained authoritatively.

Baby Lugnut's bulky metal shoulders shook with indignance until he remembered something.

"**Out peease?"** he asked.

The black and gold mech seemed to smile and then sighed, **"Well…I suppose I can take you to the park for awhile."**

"**Out?"** Lugnut inquired.

"**Yes."** the Autobot pointed to himself and to Lugnut, **"But we go together."**

Lugnut made eager noises as he waited for Prowl to open the door. _**That "please" word was magic!**_

"**What's going on Prowl?"** Optimus asked as he entered the room.

"**I believe Lugnut is in need of a little outdoor stimulation. I will be taking him to the park." **Prowl explained, moving to retrieve the Sparkling's favorite blue ball.

The young leader nodded, **"That sounds productive. Have fun."**

All at once Optimus felt something latch onto one of the tires on his ankle. Lugnut was gripping it with his clamps and tugging.

"**Um…hello Lugnut."** Prime tried not to sound too clueless.

The Sparkling chirped and moved to the back of the leader's foot, pushing as if to move him toward the door.

"**Pime! Pime!"** he grunted, **"Out! Out!"**

"**Huh?"** the leader asked, lifting his foot out of reach.

Prowl looked at him, **"I believe he's requesting you accompany us."**

"**Well, I don't…"**

"**Peease?"** Lugnut used the "magic" word.

Optimus glanced at Prowl helplessly and then sighed, **"I suppose I'm not too busy."**

Lugnut warbled happily when the red and blue bot moved toward the door. Prowl opened the door and all three of them walked out together. The park wasn't very far and before long the three had made it to the grassy expanse dotted with park benches, bushes, and trees. The Sparkling Con stared at the strange terrain, so unlike the concrete and metal that dominated the cityscape. Prowl and Prime walked onto the grass, but Lugnut stopped on the sidewalk as if the green vegetation were a poisonous river he could not cross. The two Autobots stopped and looked at the little Con who was pacing, trying to figure out how to get around the grass.

"**Come on Lugnut. It's all right.**" Prowl reassured.

The little mech moaned and looked at the ninja helplessly.

"**Come on Lugnut."** Optimus coaxed kneeling down to pat the grass, **"It's safe."**

Lugnut stuck one foot out and briefly touched the grass before yanking it back. Nothing bad happened. Again he touched the organic terrain, but left his foot there. He took a step and then another without incident. Much more confident, he toddled after the Autobots who were sitting down.

"**Pay ball! Pay ball!"** Lugnut banged his clamps at Prowl who was holding his favorite toy.

With a smile, Prowl rolled the ball a short distance over the grassy field. The purple and green Sparkling immediately pursued it, starting his favorite game all over again. Prowl and Optimus tossed the ball for the little Con a few times and it was retrieved. After awhile the mechs began to throw the ball farther away in the hopes Lugnut would burn out on energy and be ready for a nice long recharge.

Optimus took the ball when Lugnut deposited it in his lap, **"All right Lugnut. You ready?"**

"**Rrrrmmm! Rrrrmm!"** the Con revved excitedly.

With sharp flick of his wrist the commander chucked the ball a good distance across the park. Like an eager puppy the Sparkling ran after it, not even caring it was far away. He raced over a small hill and there was his ball resting in an empty field of grass.

Just as Lugnut came within a few feet of his toy, a soft hiss caught his attention. His head perked as a short metal tube rose up out of the ground. Curious he reached for it, but was suddenly struck full in the face by a jet of water.

"**EEEEEE! GRRRR!"** Lugnut yelped running for a cluster of bushes like Unicron was after him.

After a moment a single red optic peeked over the foliage to see what had just attacked him. There were lots of the small metal tubes scattered across the grassy expanse and all of them were shooting jets of water. Lugnut growled to himself seeing his ball right out in the middle of all those water shooters.

_**He had to get his ball back…water shooters or no water shooters!**_

Stomping out of the bushes with renewed courage, the little Con proceeded to pound any sprinkler head that came into range with his clamped fists. He growled and pounced on every stream of water that he passed or that audaciously sprayed him, bending the offending nozzle into uselessness. Unbeknownst to him his activities had caught the attention of a park landscaping worker who was immediately phoning the authorities.

At last Lugnut reached his ball and scooped it up. It was slick from the water and slipped out of his grasp. He chased after it and finally got a grip on it when…

"_**Halt!"**_ a robotic voice droned.

Lugnut turned around to see an autonomous police drone rolling toward him, **"Rrrm?"**

A middle aged man was pointing at him from behind the police drone, "That's the one! That's the vandal!"

"_**You are conducting an act of public vandalism. Please drop any weapons you may be carrying so you may be taken into the custody of the Detroit Metro Police." **_the unit commanded.

The Sparkling's single optic shrank with confusion, **"Rrrm?"**

"_**Please sit down on the ground until police officers arrive."**_

Lugnut looked around, starting to get nervous. He didn't know what this robot wanted or why it was there. Slowly, he backed away.

"_**HALT!"**_ the drone barked, twin stun guns heating up. _**"Please surrender or force will be issued."**_

Lugnut moaned with uncertainty, continuing to back up.

"_**Failure to comply. Force Mode 1 to be issued." **_

The police drone shot a stun pulse at Lugnut, striking him in the shoulder. It only hurt minutely, but the resulting shock traveled down his arm and popped the blue ball in his clamps. Lugnut's optic widened to its fullest extent. He stared with horror at the floppy scrap of rubber that had once been his favorite toy.

The baby Con's jaw vibrated loudly, **"Boom…ball."** he whimpered.

It took a mere fraction of a second for the Sparkling's rage to take hold. With an unholy shriek of fury the purple and green Con charged into the police drone snarling and swinging his barreled forearms furiously.

The drone wheeled itself backward with a siren whoop, trying to shake the enraged Sparkling from its frame, "_**Warning: Assault of a police unit. Request backup."**_

Lugnut pounded the "ball popping" drone with all his might, banging deep dents into its metal. Suddenly, he felt something sharp and metal strike his back. He turned to see the gardener who was trying to assist the police drone with his rake. With a vengeful swing of his barreled arm, Lugnut swatted the rake away and then struck the man in the chest sending him flying. The little Con returned his attention to the police drone which he grabbed with his clamps and began trying to rip its appendages off. Suddenly a hand snatched him up by his shoulders.

"**NO LUGNUT! STOP!"** Optimus shouted grasping the little Con.

But Lugnut wasn't done with the police drone, not by his standards. He twisted his head and struggled violently, trying to attack again.

Prime didn't relent, **"NO! STOP IT LUGNUT! STOP IT NOW!"**

For several moments the baby Con fought in the Autobot leader's grasp until at last he didn't have the energy. Slumping with a deep growl the Sparkling relented. Everything was chaos. A field full of broken, leaking sprinklers, a busted police drone, a popped ball, and worst of all, a man down.

Prowl immediately was at the prostrate gardener's side, scanning him. The man groaned, wheezing in pain. It was agonizingly obvious the man had several broken ribs and was having difficulty breathing.

"**This man needs medical attention."** Prowl confirmed.

Sighing with anger and frustration the leader held out Lugnut to the ninja, **"Take Lugnut home and confine him to his pen."** He gingerly scooped up the man who gasped in pain, **"I'll transport him to the nearest hospital."**

…

_Later…_

Prowl placed Lugnut in his pen with a stern glare, **"You've done a VERY bad thing Lugnut."**

The Sparkling's head shrank even deeper between his shoulders under the ninja's hard tone. He sniffled with static.

"**What's going on, Prowl?"** Ratchet entered the room.

The ninja sighed, **"There was an incident in the park."**

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the Sparkling, **"What did the little monster do NOW?"**

"**Short story: Lugnut harmed a human. Prime is taking him to the hospital."** Prowl explained.

The medic barked a Cybertronian curse and turned away, **"I TOLD you this was the risk of keeping a Decepticon here! I TOLD you all!"**

Prowl opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words. He looked over at Lugnut sitting in his pen. The little Con had crawled under the tarp in his tire bed for a recharge and quite possibly to hide from the impending storm that was brewing in the Autobot base.

_**He knew he was in trouble…if only he knew why.**_


	8. Nature vs Nurture

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 8: "Nature vs Nuture"**

_Later that evening…_

Prime delivered the injured gardener to the hospital in record time. The medi-bots waiting outside the hospital assessed he had nearly every rib broken and was suffering from internal hemorrhaging. But, he would live with many weeks of rehabilitation and rest. Optimus left promptly, processor completely full.

As he arrived back at the base a certain yellow car was tailing him. The Autobot leader drew in uncomfortable air through his vents and calmly transformed outside the base just as Captain Fanzone stepped out and slammed his door.

"**Captain Fanzone."** Optimus greeted evenly, knowing full well he was about to get a tongue lashing. **"You followed me."**

The Captain looked up at him, adjusting his tie, "Optimus, we need to talk."

"**Perhaps we could talk…inside?"** the Autobot glanced around.

"You uh…got the little Cyclops locked up?" the man asked cautiously.

"**Yes. He is in containment for the moment."** Optimus assured.

The portly man nodded and followed the red and blue mech inside the warehouse they called home. All the other Autobots and Sari were waiting as well. They looked at the Captain but didn't say anything. Optimus sighed and motioned for his senior officers Ratchet and Prowl to follow them to his quarters.

Once they were comfortably inside Optimus's quarters he lifted his hands, **"I assure you Captain that it was an accident and it will not happen again."**

"You call assaulting a man, vandalizing public property, and attacking a police drone an _accident_?" Fanzone snapped.

"**But Captain, Lugnut is just a Sparkling."** Prowl replied. **"He doesn't know any better."**

"A _Sparkling_ that can cause serious damage if he's not watched!" the Captain retorted. "Look, I don't know jack about kids, or how to raise one, but I do know I can't have little robots running around assaulting my citizens and destroying public property, capice?"

The three Autobots looked at one another, knowing the human was right.

Captain Fanzone rubbed the back of his balding head, "As far as the vandalism is concerned, I'll let you off with a warning...AGAIN." He then muttered, "Frankly, this is mild compared to the doozies you usually throw at this city."

"**We'd appreciate that Captain. Our public relations aren't exactly on solid ground."** Optimus nodded.

The blond mustached man looked at the mechs very seriously, "I'm not going to sugarcoat it. This ain't going to go well for you Autobots if the public catches wind of this."

Ratchet frowned, **"Could you be more specific?"**

The Captain looked at the medic, "Since you Autobots aren't constrained by human law, there can't be any _formal_ charges pressed. BUT let's face it; a robot harming a human will bring out the worst in the public."

"**But…surely they would understand that Lugnut is just a Sparkling and is not responsible for his actions." **Prowl stated.

"Even if they did, that would mean the blame falls on YOU the caretakers. In any case, your little Cyclops harmed a human being. That's all the public will see if this gets out." The man turned and began to leave, "Here's some friendly advice: lay low for awhile and for the love of Pete keep that 'kid' of yours in check. Got it?"

Optimus nodded, **"You have my word on that."**

With that the Captain left, passing by the two younger mechs and Sari. The girl looked particularly concerned as she snuck over to the still open door.

Inside Optimus's quarters Ratchet crossed his arms with a creak, **"The Captain is right. We're going to catch the flak for this."**

Optimus shook his crested helmet, **"Perhaps…"**

"**I guess this is what we get for trying to help a Decepticon."** the medic groused bitterly.

Sari suddenly appeared through the door, "That's not fair Ratchet! Luggy is just a baby!"

"**Sari…"** Optimus chided as patiently as he could muster.

Prowl spoke up, **"She's right. Lugnut **_**is**_** just a Sparkling."**

"**A **_**Decepticon**_** Sparkling."** the medic snapped.

Prowl frowned, **"His previous faction should have nothing to do with this. He's just a Sparkling who doesn't understand how to behave."**

"**His faction has **_**everything**_** to do with this Prowl! He's a Decepticon, which means he's built to fight and conquer. No matter WHAT we do he's always going to fall back on that basic program."** Ratchet explained severely.

Sari shook her head, "No. NO! We can change him! We just have to give him a chance."

"**Exactly how many **_**chances **_**is he going to get?"** Ratchet growled, **"When is it going to be the final wire? Does he have to hurt YOU too before you'll see him for what he is?"**

The young girl frowned considerably at her old friend, "Luggy wouldn't hurt me."

"**Not **_**yet**_** he hasn't."** Ratchet grated as he marched out of the room, **"Mark my words, Lugnut will never be changed. That Decepticon programming is going to rear its ugly head one way or another."**

Sari narrowed her eyes angrily, unwilling to believe the medic's dire predictions.

Optimus sighed, massaging the side of his audio, **"We will keep Lugnut inside and lay low for awhile. I don't want this to get any worse."**

"**Are you…going to punish him?"** Bulkhead asked from outside the door.

The red and blue leader frowned, **"He's…as the humans say…buried."**

Sari quirked her head and then corrected, "You mean…grounded?"

"**Uh…yes. He is confined to his pen as of now."**

"**For how long?**" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus was honestly clueless as to what time frame best fit the crime committed by the Sparkling. So he went with a guess.

"**Three days."** he replied.

"But Optimus…" Sari protested.

"**THREE days."** Optimus repeated sternly. **"No less."**

Clearly unhappy, Sari turned and marched out of Prime's office. The leader mech sighed.

Bulkhead twiddled his clawed hands, **"Do you think Ratchet's right Boss Bot?"**

"**Only time and patience will tell Bulkhead." **he frowned**, "But I hope for our sakes he's wrong."**

…

_Decepticon HQ…_

"**Blitzwing, report."** Megatron commanded.

"**My search was unsuccessful."** Cold Blitzwing replied evenly.

Megatron frowned deeply, tapping the arm rest of his makeshift throne as he swiveled it around to face his monitor again. **"Where in the name of the All Spark IS he? You should at LEAST be able to find his body."**

For three days since they'd faced the Autobots he's sent Blitzwing out in search of Lugnut whom was missing since that day. The warlord had assumed he'd somehow met his untimely end at the hands of their enemies. That fact didn't bother him. What _did _disturb him was there was never a huge shell to be found and recovered. This only led Megatron to believe his loyal minion's carcass was being used for scientific study, just as his head was all those stellar cycles ago. To have such technology in the hands of the Autobots much less the humans was unacceptable. Primus knew what kinds of weapons they could develop from studying Lugnut's schematics. His body had to be found at all costs and whoever had it would be eliminated without prejudice.

"**With his energy signal dampener it is unlikely we will ever find his body."** Blitzwing surmised.

"**I don't care. Online or offline, Lugnut must be found!"** Megatron snapped, **"Those Autobots and their human allies will NOT get their filthy hands on our Decepticon technology—not again. Now go! And don't return unless you've found something!"**

"**Yes sir."** Blitzwing clicked his heels together before transforming and flying up out of the mine shaft.

…

_Back at the Autobot base…_

Sari stood outside of Lugnut's playpen, now turned prison. The purple and green Sparkling was hiding under the tarp in his tire bed. Very quietly, Sari slipped through the cables of the pen and took a seat on the big tire.

"Luggy?"

The tarp lifted up just a bit with a red optic glowing underneath.

"Hey, Luggy." Sari smiled gently.

Abruptly the end of the tarp fell back down, hiding the optic. Sari frowned and lifted up the corner. Lugnut pinched the tarp in his clamps and yanked it back down again.

The young girl frowned as she tried to figure out a way to perhaps comfort the withdrawn Sparkling, "What's the matter Luggy? Why are you hiding?"

There was a long pause before he sadly mumbled, **"Luggy bad."**

"No! No Luggy. You're not bad." Sari patted the lump under the tarp.

The bulge flinched away, **"Luggy bad."**

Sari sighed, "Well…hurting that man _wasn't_ good Luggy. But that doesn't mean _you're_ bad."

An uncomfortable silence fell.

"Do you wanna play?" Sari asked persuasively, trying to shatter the awkwardness.

"**No."** was the forlorn reply.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to play with your ball."

At once a high pitched squeak of a cry came from under the tarp.

Sari squint her eyes with worry, "What's wrong Luggy?"

The edge of the tarp lifted slightly and a torn scrap of blue rubber flew out and plopped to the floor. Sari frowned and picked up the floppy remnant of Lugnut's favorite toy.

"Oh. Your ball popped."

"**Mmm-hmmm."** the Sparkling moaned, crying again.

The young girl patted the lump under the tarp again, "Aww. I'm sorry Luggy. Balls pop sometimes. But, we can get you a new ball."

"**New ball?"** the Sparkling asked.

"Yeah, I can get you a new ball tomorrow and then we can play. Would you like that?"

There was a static sniffle. Very slowly, Sari pulled the tarp off of Lugnut. He was sitting with his head hanging and shoulders hunched even more than normal. Sari gently reached out and stroked the smooth top of his head.

"Luggy…Luggy look at me." she requested tenderly.

He lifted his head, his optic widening a bit.

"You're NOT bad Luggy. You just need to learn how to be good."

The little Con "blinked" at her.

Sari held up a finger, "And rule number one to being good is: Don't hurt anyone. K?"

He nodded slowly. The young girl smiled and rubbed the top of his head. Lugnut's optic shrank and a hollow puttering noise came from him as he leaned into her hand. Sari's hand moved down and scratched the side of his jaw which made the Sparkling all but melt as he toppled over next to her, purring like a motorboat. His optic shutter closed.

Sari kept scratching his jaw line, "Yeah. You're a good boy aren't you Luggy?"

Gradually the Sparkling rolled onto his front and fell deep into recharge and Sari leaned against him to fall asleep as well.

_**A/N: Yeah…short chapter I know. But I felt it needed to be posted to tie you guys over until I came up with some more ideas for this fic. I've got an ending all planned just no stairs to get down there. If there are ANY cute scenarios you'd like me to try out with little Luggy, pitch them to me. Who knows? You might just kick my "fluff catcher" back into gear!**_


	9. A Series of Messes

_**A/N: OH you guys had some GREAT ideas! Thank you SO much for all feedback! I shall throw your ideas in like ingredients in an ultra-sweet, fluffy cake.**_

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 9: "A Series of Messes"**

_The next morning…_

Lugnut opened the slats of his optic. A soft warm presence was leaning against his left arm and shoulder. He glanced over finding Sari still asleep. The Sparkling purred and slowly shifted his arm, waking the girl.

Sari stretched, murmuring, "Oh… [Yawn!] Morning Luggy."

His barreled forearm weaved around her body and quickly compressed her to his chest in a tight hug. He purred louder, nuzzling his head into hers.

"URK." Sari grimaced, feeling her ribs protest. "Easy! Easy! Not too tight."

When he finally released her she stood up and stretched some more, "You want some breakfast?"

"**Yes."**

"All right, I'll be back with your breakfast."

Hopping off of Luggy's tire bed Sari weaved through the pen cables. The green and purple Sparkling reached through the cables, **"Sari, out! Peease?"**

The girl stopped and frowned in a sad manner, "I can't let you out Luggy."

"**Why?"**

_So…he'd learned the ever important word of 'why'._

Sari looked at her yellow boots, "Well…you're being punished for hurting that man."

"**Why?"**

"Well…because that was bad."

The Sparkling's optic shrank and he lowered his head, **"Luggy bad?"**

"Don't worry Luggy. I'm going to teach you how to be good. Ok?"

Lugnut nodded and gradually sat down, waiting for her.

Several minutes passed before she returned with Optimus who was carrying his morning Energon in one hand and Luggy's in the other. The red and blue leader placed Lugnut's ration in his pen.

"Thanks big guy." Sari thanked him, climbing back inside the pen.

"**You're welcome." **Optimus took a sip of his Energon and walked away to view one of the monitors.

Lugnut watched Optimus and cocked his head when Sari stirred his breakfast with a big spoon.

"**Sari?" **

"Hmm?"

"**Pime good?" **he queried.

Sari stopped stirring, "Of course. Optimus is very good."

The single red optic stared across the room at the tall Autobot leader drinking his morning Energon and oil. _**If he was to be "good" he'd have to be just like Optimus.**_

"Ok, Luggy. Here ya go." Sari announced holding up a spoonful of the Sparkling's breakfast.

Lugnut looked at the spoon and then back at Optimus before adamantly shaking his head, **"No!"**

"No? I thought you were hungry?"

"**No spoon. Luggy eat by self."** he stated.

Sari raised a questioning brow, "Are you sure?"

"**By self!" **he insisted, hefting up the TV-sized cube.

Before the girl could stop him, Lugnut tipped the cube and began drinking his breakfast. However, he got very little in his mouth. Most of it spilled messily down his front and onto the floor.

"OH Luggy!" Sari put her hands to her head. "You're making a mess!"

The Sparkling stopped drinking and put the cube down in the puddle that had accumulated. He stared at the mess with a small optic.

"**Oops."**

Sari shook her head, "Optimus! Luggy made a mess. Can you help me?"

The Autobot leader jumped, spilling a bit of his breakfast on his windshield chest, **"Huh? Oh. Sure. Sure."**

Setting his cube down, Optimus retrieved some cleaning supplies to handle the mess before stepping over the fence. He knelt down and began wiping up the Energon mixture. Lugnut watched him closely. The Sparkling then grabbed one of the cleaning cloths Optimus brought and began mopping up the glowing liquid.

Sari smiled, "Good Luggy! That's very nice helping Optimus."

"**Luggy good?"**

"Yes. That is very good."

The Sparkling seemed to smile back as he watched the Autobot leader. Optimus moved his rag right. Luggy moved his right. Optimus scrubbed back and forth. Luggy scrubbed back and forth. Optimus paused to look at the Sparkling and predictably the green and purple Con did the same, stopping a split second later to stare back. He raised a questioning brow plate and dropped his rag back in the puddle. The Sparkling mimicked him and waited.

"**Are you copying me?"** he asked.

Somehow the little hinged jaw seemed to lift in a smile. Optimus gave an uncomfortable frown and then looked at Sari.

The girl shrugged, "Mimicry is the greatest flattery."

"**And the most unnecessary. Why is he doing it?"**

"I think he's trying to be good...like you."

The big bot blinked, **"Like me?"**

"You _are _the leader of the Autobots."

"**Somehow I don't find that too comforting."**

The red and blue mech tapped his fingers against the floor in front of him. Luggy clicked his clamps together, following the pattern.

Optimus glanced over to see his "one-Sparkling audience" observing him. In a way it was kind of endearing to see him trying so hard to be "good" but at the same time it was really disturbing the Prime. It was no secret Lugnut's adult-self was highly zealous when it came to following a cause; it only stood to reason that his Sparkling-self would be just as eager to please. _**Would **__**he**__** become Lugnut's new Megatron? Would the Sparkling grow up glorifying his every word and action?**_ Optimus wasn't ready for such treatment nor did he think he would ever be. He hoped it was only a Sparkling phase.

Optimus hurriedly finished cleaning, his purple "shadow" following his every action. Then he stepped out of the pen to dispose of the soiled rags. Luggy tried to follow him but yet again met the pen. He buzzed and began to pace.

…

_Three days later…_

The three days of Luggy being grounded were not very pleasant for anyone in the Autobot base. Though they tried to find activities for him, being confined made Luggy irritable and very cranky. There were few moments when the Sparkling wasn't crying, screeching, growling, or throwing some kind of fit—and most occurred during the bots' recharge. Apparently captivity wasn't programmed into the little Con. Optimus had many times considered cutting the sentence short just to get some peace. However, according to Ratchet, he had to remain firm and follow through otherwise their authority would be weak. It was a huge proverbial sigh of relief when the three days came to an end and Lugnut was set free.

At least in theory it would've been.

"**Can we let him out today?"** Bulkhead and Sari asked Optimus on the morning of the third day.

"**Yes. PLEASE!"** Bumblebee shouted from his seat on the couch, **"Maybe we'll get a decent recharge for once!"**

"**What are YOU complaining about Bumblebee? You kept your audios blasted with music and video games this whole time!" **Ratchet barked from his office. **"Some of us actually had to listen to his fits!"**

Ignoring the argument, Optimus gave the confirming nod to release the imprisoned. With eager smiles Sari and Bulkhead trotted over to Lugnut's pen. The Sparkling gave them sour looks and buzzed.

"Guess what Luggy?" Sari beamed.

"**Rrr?" **

"You get out today!"

Bulkhead reached in and scooped the Sparkling up. In the instant he cleared the fence, the lump of purple and green metal became energy incarnate. He trilled loudly and squirmed like a litter of puppies in Bulkhead's clamps.

"**Whoa! Someone's excited."** Bulkhead mentioned.

It seemed like an eternity but finally the big green Autobot placed Lugnut on the ground. The Sparkling took off like a bullet from a gun, squeaking with delight as he threw his thick forearms over his head. He circled the room and when he ran in front of the couch he accidentally unplugged Bumblebee's game controller which snagged on his chest. The controller was forcibly yanked from the yellow bot's grasp.

"**HEY!"** he shouted watching his controller clatter wildly behind the purple dervish.

Much to Bumblebee's chagrin his little combatant on the screen met an untimely demise at the hand of his fighting opponent.

"_YOU LOSE!" _the game mocked with flashing gusto.

"**NOOO! My perfect record!"** the young bot moaned, reaching at the screen.

Lugnut continued his joyful run behind the couch, the game controller still tailing him. The yellow bot growled and made a leap over to try and pounce on the Sparkling but he ended up tripping over the back of couch and face-planting seconds behind Luggy.

"**I'll GET YOU!"** he threatened, legs kicking.

The speeding Sparkling disappeared down the corridor.

Bulkhead chuckled and lifted his friend to his feet, **"Take it easy Bumblebee. He's just excited to be out. He'll burn out eventu-…."**

There was a crash in the next room.

"**MY PAINTINGS!"** Bulkhead thundered, dropping Bumblebee and charging down the corridor.

"Bulkhead! Don't hurt him!" Sari pleaded, following him.

The green bot skidded to a halt with his hinged jaw dropped. Paint of every hue splattered the floor like rainbow-colored blood. The giant canvas he'd been working on earlier lay defeated on the ground amongst the pigmented carnage. Little clawed tracks of red and white marred the image.

"**AWW! It took me all day yesterday to get that right!"** the big bot wailed, grabbing up his fallen masterpiece.

"**EEEE! HEEE HEE!"** Lugnut squealed dashing by as a blur of purple, green, red, and white.

Sari was nearly bowled over by the hyperactive Sparkling, "Luggy! Stop running around! You're wrecking everything!"

Not appearing to hear her the Sparkling tottered on one foot before skidding into Prowl's room.

"**Prowl, look out! Runaway Decepticon!" **Bumblebee shouted.

Prowl was in the middle of his deep Spark meditation atop a slender pole of metal. He had his hands clasped in a stern style, his voice humming gently as he balanced precariously on the pole. Suddenly his concentration was forcibly shattered when Bumblebee shouted his warning and something struck the pole. With a shout of dismay the black and gold ninja bot whipped his arms wildly to maintain his balance but fell off the pole, landing unceremoniously on his bottom.

He looked up in time to see a paint spattered Luggy circle the room before dashing through the door and Bumblebee's legs.

"**HEY! GET BACK HERE!"** the yellow mech shouted, chasing after him.

Prowl frowned, his visor arched.

"**Oh for Spark's sake! What's all the racket?" **Ratchet barked, finally coming out of his office.

The old bot stumbled when a small body ran between his legs. Ratchet fell against the wall, desperate to not step on anyone.

"**HEY! WATCH IT!**"

First he saw a Sparkling covered in paint zoom by, followed by an irate Bumblebee, then a pleading Sari, and finally a confused Bulkhead. The medic arched a brow plate and shook his head.

"**Young bots…can't live with 'em…can't use 'em for spare parts…"**

The chase continued for a minute more before finally the hyperactive Sparkling was snatched up by Optimus.

"**All right that's ENOUGH!" **the Prime commanded sternly.

Luggy only wiggled a moment before falling still and staring at the annoyed leader. The red optic shrunk and his clamps clicked nervously.

Optimus frowned upon surveying the mess, **"I suppose you're responsible for this?"**

Luggy dropped his head and whimpered.

By that time the Autobots and Sari were all in the living quarters. Optimus looked at all of them and then at the Sparkling in his grasp.

"**Now Lugnut you're going to tell everyone you're sorry for this mess."** Optimus ordered. **"Say you're sorry."**

The little Con blinked and said, **"You're sorry."**

Optimus shook his head, **"No. Say '**_**I'm **_**sorry everyone.'"**

"**I'm sorry everyone."** Luggy parroted.

The Autobot leader nodded, **"All right. Now I don't want you running around like that ever again. Got it?"**

Luggy nodded.

"**And you're going to help Bulkhead clean up the big mess you made."**

The Sparkling looked over at Bulkhead as he was set down.

Bulkhead sighed and tromped down the hall, **"Come on little guy."**

Very slowly the Sparkling walked after him, catching the slightly annoyed glances of the resident bots.

…

_Later…_

"**There we go. All clean."** Bulkhead concluded, tossing a multi-colored cleaning cloth in the dumpster.

Sari was standing in front of the large canvas Luggy had tracked over, **"You know what Bulkster? I kinda like the tracks."**

Bulkhead cocked his head at the painting, thinking a moment. **"Yeah…I guess it DOES kinda make it a little more interesting."**

Nearby Lugnut was sitting on the floor with a rag in his clamps. One of his claspers still had some wet red paint on it. Curious he applied the medium to the concrete floor, making a long red streak. He looked up seeing Sari and Bulkhead staring at him. As if he would get in trouble, he began wiping the paint away.

"You want to paint Luggy?" Sari asked, noticing his activity.

"**Paint?"**

The girl looked up at Bulkhead, "Can Luggy use some of your paints?"

He seemed taken aback by the request. None of the other Autobots had shown any interest in learning the Earth art he had so eagerly accepted.

"**Umm. Sure!"**

The big bot began collecting some smaller house brushes and found a big panel of plywood to serve as the Sparkling's canvas. He set the materials in front of the Sparkling and took a heavy seat near him.

"**Ok, Luggy."** he placed a brush in the little clamps, **"Do what I do."**

Bulkhead, with surprising delicacy, dipped his own brush in some green paint and waited for Luggy to follow. The Sparkling watched and then dunked his brush sloppily in the red paint.

"**Now take it out and do this…"** Bulkhead instructed, taking his paintbrush and executing a broad green line in his corner.

Lugnut lifted his paint drenched brush and slapped it onto the plywood. He looked to Bulkhead for approval.

"**Ok…a little messy but good."** the Autobot artist admitted.

Sari then picked up a paint brush and began painting little blue flowers in her corner along with some funny looking renditions of people under the curious optic of Lugnut, "See Luggy? You can paint whatever you want."

The Sparkling seemed to think for a long moment. Suddenly inspiration struck and he began to feverishly paint with the red.

After he was finished with the red he pointed to Sari's blue brush, **"That one! That one! Peease?"**

"You want blue?" she confirmed.

"**Yeah! Yeah!"** he bobbed his head.

Sari dipped another brush in the blue and handed it to him. The little Con painted and painted until he put the brush down, surveying the other colors.

"Which one now Luggy?" Sari asked, not quite sure what exactly he was painting.

He pointed to the black, **"That one peease!"**

Bulkhead was closest to the black so he cleaned another brush and coated it in black for him. Luggy took it eagerly and began work again. The "teacher" leaned over him to see the work in progress.

"**Whatcha painting Luggy?"**

Hurriedly the Sparkling blocked his view with his heavy forearm and shouted, **"NOT DONE!"**

Bulkhead threw up his claws, **"Ok. Ok."**

The Sparkling gave both Sari and Bulkhead suspicious looks as if what he was painting was the biggest secret in the world and they were spying on him. He dropped the black paintbrush and pointed.

"**That one peease."** he indicated the white jar.

Sari gave him the brush. Several minutes later the Decepticon cocked his funny head at his work, his single optic growing and shrinking in a judging manner.

"**Done."** he announced, leaning back with forearms once again covered in paint.

Sari and Bulkhead leaned in to see. It was a sloppy conglomeration of reds, blues, whites, and black shapes. From the color scheme and the crude structure it looked like a robot.

"Tell us what you did Luggy." Sari asked, careful not to offend him with a _"what's that supposed to be?"_

"**It Pime!"** he announced proudly.

"**Oh! Oh…"** Bulkhead's voice trailed off as he realized something.

Luggy had chosen the right colors and the blocky blobs seemed to resemble a robotic form. But for some strange reason there was a big black rectangle on "Optimus's" right arm and Lugnut's "Optimus" had red optics.


	10. Surprise

_**A/N: My gosh has it been almost 2 months!? I'm SO sorry I've not been very faithful updating this story. I just moved into a new place after living in my old one for almost 5 years so I've been adjusting. Thus far I love it and now I'm trying to get this story done so I can try my hand at a sequel to "A Pet Squishy". So don't throw bricks at me for the lateness. I'll do my creative best to give you guys the next chapter MUCH MUCH sooner. **_

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 10: "Surprise"**

_Autobot HQ the next day…_

"Luggy," Sari called as she entered the room with a strange blue bulge behind her back, "look what I got for you!"

The little Con rushed over to her with excited trills, **"Ball? BALL!"**

Smiling the young girl produced the new ball and tossed it to him, "Brand new and ready to bounce."

Luggy seized the new ball between his clamps, nuzzling it like a long lost friend. From the far side of the room Prowl smiled.

"**That was very generous of you, Sari."** the ninja complimented her. **"What do you say to Sari, Lugnut?"**

"**Peease?" **

"**No. How about 'thank you'?"** Prowl corrected.

"**Tank you."**

"You're welcome, Luggy. Wanna go out and play with it?" Sari offered.

His funny head bobbed vigorously.

Prowl made a short noise, **"I'm…not sure that's a good idea."**

"Oh come on Prowl. We can't keep him cooped up in the base forever!" Sari protested.

"**I am well aware of that. But after the recent mishap in the park…"** the ninja continued.

The young girl looked around as if thinking. She felt squishy rubber prod her back.

"**Sari? We pay? We pay outside now?"** Lugnut requested from over the top of his ball.

"Well, couldn't we go somewhere outside the city? Somewhere where there aren't any people… or sprinklers?" Sari offered the idea.

Prowl's visor arched with thought, **"I suppose we could. The place where we camped would be ideal."**

"Great!" she turned and shouted, "Hey Bulkster! You wanna go for a drive?"

The green Autobot leaned out his door, **"Uh sure. Where we goin?"**

"Outside the city in the mountains."

Bulkhead approached, **"Ok…what for?"**

"**It will be a safe place for Lugnut to play." **Prowl offered.

"**Ok sure. Count me in."** Bulkhead shrugged as he transformed, clicking open his back doors.

Prowl did likewise, transforming into his sleek motorbike form. Sari nonchalantly hopped up into Bulkhead's back space since Luggy wouldn't be able to fit comfortably in the front. The girl took a seat on one of the benches in the back of the armored vehicle.

"Come on Luggy." she gestured.

The little Con seemed bewildered by all the transforming as he stared at Bulkhead's form and then Prowl's. He shuttered his optic and seemed to vibrate.

"Come on Luggy." Sari repeated.

The Sparkling opened his optic and then shut it again. He grunted and appeared to be straining as he stood with his ball.

"**What's he doing?"** Bulkhead inquired.

The black and gold motorcycle faced the Sparkling in an inquisitive manner, **"I believe he's trying to transform…like we did."**

Sari frowned, "Can he do it?"

"**Not with his transformation relays disconnected. Even then transforming takes practice."** Prowl explained, **"Much like a human learning to walk, transforming will become a natural thing for him. But for now he can't."**

Sari hopped out again and took the side of Luggy's wrist with both hands, "Come on Luggy. Let's go."

The Sparkling huffed with frustration but compliantly followed his friend into Bulkhead's cargo hold. With that the small group left the base.

…

_The outskirts of Detroit…_

Blitzwing's face had been switching from Hothead to Icy for hours. The constant flying and searching for Lugnut's body without reward was grating heavily on the non-existent fuse of his red faced persona.

"**This is POINTLESS! If he's NOT offline then I'll MAKE him that way when I find him!"** Hothead ranted loudly.

Icy reappeared, the voice of level-headedness of his trine personality, **"But I cannot return without him or at least some news. Megatron…"**

His face swiveled, **"ARG! Megatron can shove it straight up his…"**

As usual Random, insanity personified, jumped in, **"EXHAUST! HAHAHAHA! But seriously...HAHAHAHA!"**

"**SHUTUP YOU!" **Hothead snarled.

"**I have a mission!"** Icy tried to keep his voice from rising, which would thus surrender his control of the conversation to Hothead, **"And I will fulfill it no matter how long it takes. I just have to think where he could possibly be or who would have him."**

Icy began to think, which was his primary function being the only one of Blitzwing's personas who could do so without falling into fits of rage or become distracted by a cloud formation. If Lugnut was online then he'd be undoubtedly trying to return to Megatron. He had been the one, after all, who insisted they search for him for fifty stellar cycles. But, the more likely conclusion was the Decepticon zealot was offline and stashed somewhere. The only question was who would want an offlined Decepticon?

Professor Sumdac? Perhaps he was using Lugnut's body for his cybernetic research as he had done with Megatron's head? The human military? They would certainly have use for the weapon technology. The Autobots? It was possible and they were the most likely of suspects. The main problem was Blitzwing had no idea where the Autobots were stationed in Detroit. He'd tried to follow them but they were always elusive and Megatron thought them beneath his attention.

As the triple changer thought, Random suddenly made himself heard, **"Why don't we just pick up the phone and call him? Tell him how much we care!"**

"**Stop being stupid!"** Hothead barked.

Icy reappeared, **"No wait…that might work. If I send a pinging signal into Lugnut's communicator I can possibly trace its frequency echo to his relative location."**

"**DO IT! I'm sick of flying around!"** Hothead agreed readily.

"**Hee! Hee! I had an idea! It was mine!"** Random cheered, clapping his hands.

…

_Meanwhile…_

Bulkhead bounced up the road, trying to avoid jarring his two passengers but the poorly maintained road wasn't making it easy. Still, Prowl insisted this was the easiest route. In the back of the armored vehicle Sari sat with Luggy who was twiddling with his ball. He appeared a bit sad and Sari guessed it was because of his failure to transform.

"Do you like your new ball Luggy?" the girl asked, trying to distract him.

He bobbed his head silently.

Sari patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Luggy. You'll transform someday."

"**When?"**

"Well, you heard Prowl. It takes some practice." she explained.

"**What Sari tansform to?"** he turned his head.

The girl giggled, "Oh I don't transform."

"**Sari need pactice?"**

She giggled more, "No. I can't transform because I'm a human."

"**Human?"**

"Yeah."

The green and purple mechling looked at himself and then at Sari, **"Luggy not human."**

"Right. You're a Cybertronian."

"**Cyba-tonian"** he fumbled.

It was then Bulkhead pulled to a stop and opened his back doors, **"Here we are guys."**

"Thanks Bulkhead." Sari hopped out with Luggy behind her.

"**Tank you."** the Sparkling added.

When they were clear Bulkhead transformed and surveyed the terrain. Lots of trees and some wide open fields. Plenty of room for a Sparkling to play and not a sprinkler in sight. The big Autobot was no stranger to Luggy's predicament. Ever since he was formatted up from his Sparkling body into his formidable adult frame he had dealt with destruction. Often times he would lay waste to an area merely by accident because of his size and considerable strength. He'd caught a lot of criticism because of it. His problems of breaking stuff only increased ten-fold when he arrived on Earth where everything was much tinier and much more fragile. But out here there weren't any lives endangered by a little playtime and he was grateful for that.

"**Hey Luggy! Throw me the ball!"** Bulkhead opened his claws.

With a mighty heave the little Con threw his new toy and it hit the Autobot in the chest just below his windshield.

"**Whoa! Good throw. You're getting good at that."** he congratulated.

Lugnut clicked happily and banged his clamps, ready for his favorite game. Sari joined in whilst Prowl sat a short distance away for some nature watching. The game of "catch and chase the ball" went on for several minutes when suddenly Lugnut dropped his ball. His optic shrank to a pinpoint and he jerked his head up as if startled.

"Luggy?" Sari frowned with worry.

The little Con made some strange guttural noises as he looked around like a cat that heard a mouse in the grass. His jaw opened a bit.

Sari touched his shoulder, "Luggy? What's wrong?"

Bulkhead's stepped closer, **"What's the matter with him?"**

"I don't know." she shook the Sparkling, "Luggy!"

After few seconds the green and purple Con seemed to jerk out of his trance and buzzed with irritation.

"Luggy? Are you all right?"

He clicked with confusion.

"**What happened?"** Prowl inquired.

The Sparkling tapped the side of his head with a clamp, **"Noise…"**

Sari touched his arm,"You heard something?"

"**What did you hear?"** Prowl knelt down slowly.

The Sparkling opened his mouth and emitted a strange, electronic, echoing sound. Sari thought it sounded like submarine sonar mixed with a radio crackle. But Prowl knew the true nature of the sound.

"**That is a communication ping."** he stated with dread.

"A what?" Sari tipped her head.

"**It is a sound used to find the location of an internal communicator."**

Bulkhead glanced around, **"Why would someone do that to…Luggy?"** he trailed off as the obvious struck.

"**They're looking for him."** Prowl announced gravely.

Luggy wasn't exactly sure what his charges were talking about, but their demeanor and tone told him that something was happening—something bad.

_**He**__** didn't do anything bad did he?**_

Sari shook her head, "We have to get out of here."

"**We can't go back to our base with him." **Prowl explained, **"They'll find him AND us."**

"Then what are we going to do?"

Prowl turned, trying to formulate a plan. The only answer that would work would be to disconnect Lugnut's internal communicator. But only Ratchet could complete such a delicate procedure and even then it might be too late.

Suddenly there was a bright whitish purple flash and a nearby tree was encased in ice.

_Too late._

"**It's Blitzwing!" **Bulkhead shouted, turning to face the attacking jet.

Like a hellish hail storm the ice beams struck the terrain consuming it in an icy death grip. Prowl immediately sprang into action, grabbing both Sari and Lugnut in his arms and racing for cover. The jet Con wheeled around for another strafing run and Bulkhead was already swirling his wrecking ball to meet him. Ice pillars rose around the Autobot as the triple changer fired repeatedly. With a roar of determination the big mech swung his weapon and obliterated the ice growing around him. But before his ball could wind up for another strike the jet transformed into a tank. Tank treads met Autobot metal, sending both tumbling across the ground.

Meanwhile Prowl deposited the two small charges behind some boulders, out of the line of fire.

"**You two stay here and stay out of sight."** he commanded before turning and rushing to help Bulkhead.

As soon as the ninja left, Luggy grunted and pulled himself up to peek over the rocks at the ensuing battle. His single red optic was wide, devouring every violent attack and every explosion. The new machine that was once a jet and now a flame-spewing tank was literally grinding Bulkhead's face into the dirt whilst trying to keep the lightening-quick Prowl at bay. Luggy blinked quizzically.

_**He'd seen that tank before…hadn't he? **_

"**Prepare to meet your doom puny Autobots!"** the tank bellowed.

_**And the voice…why did that accent sound familiar?**_

Prowl leaped high into the air, spun once, and flung two shurikens at the tank. One pinged off the tank's tough armor but the other embedded into the gun barrel. The tank growled in pain and suddenly transformed. Luggy's jaw dropped open. The tank was a robot…just like him. He was incredibly tall, much taller than Prowl or Bulkhead. Two wings extended downward from his broad back, nearly touching his tank tread ankles. His shoulders were high and boxy giving the impression of great size and power. Twin guns jutted up behind a strange grayish helmet. Then he saw the stern blue face with the red optics.

_**Red optics?**_

The chilling face didn't last long. With a blurring turn the blue face was replaced by an angry red one, dominated by a large red visor and a chipped dental plate.

The menacing cream and purple mech leaned forward, dropping his back guns to fire upon Prowl, **"Surrender now Autobots or be destroyed!"**

Prowl answered with a flying roundhouse kick to the mech's chin. The blow spun the face around twice before settling on yet a third façade. This one was even stranger than the other two. All black with only a menacing, red, jagged mouth and crazy red optics.

He cackled maniacally, **"OOO! Fancy feet!"**

_**That laugh…he KNEW that laugh.**_

"Luggy!" Sari tugged on the Sparkling's foot, "Get down!"

The little Con growled stubbornly and continued watching.

_**What had Bulkhead shouted before? Blitz…Blitzwing? Yeah…he knew that name! He KNEW that bot!**_

He didn't know how but his memory core was definitely familiar with the big triple changer.

The big purple and cream mech now had Prowl's leg in his grasp and was proceeding to beat the downed Bulkhead with his body. Metal crumpled, shrapnel flew. Again and again Prowl's limp body struck Bulkhead's.

Finally Luggy whimpered, **"Bucky…Powl…"**

Before Sari could stop him he tumbled over the sheltering boulders and landed unceremoniously on the ground. Luggy buzzed and ran toward the battle.

"Luggy! NO! Come back!" Sari shouted.

…

Blitzwing held a battered Prowl over his head as his face switched to Icy, **"Now that you're 'softened up', you will tell me where Lugnut is."**

Prowl remained tight lipped and Bulkhead groaned.

"**Silence will cost you." **he warned darkly, rearing Prowl back again.

"**Bit-zing?"** a little low voice rang out.

The Decepticon turned around abruptly, his monocle extending outward. A small green and purple Sparkling was running toward him. The shock of what his optics beheld hit his multiple personalities like a freight train. He tossed Prowl aside.

Icy switched to Hothead.

Hothead switched to Icy.

Icy switched to Random.

Random switched to Hothead.

Finally the red face spat, _**"WHAT?"**_

"**This is…"** Icy fumbled.

"**AWW! He's cute!"** the creepy jack-o-lantern face squealed.

Icy reappeared, turning his head, **"Lugnut?"**

"**Bit-zing!"** the Sparkling suddenly became excited rushing up to the bewildered Deception and grabbing his tank treads. **"Bit-zing!"**

"NO!" Sari shouted desperately, "LUGGY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Luggy looked back at Sari and then up at Blitzwing but he made no move to retreat. The triple changer had no idea how to react—not an easy task under "normal" circumstances but now it was impossible. Questions filled Icy's logical mind. Outrage and disbelief dominated Hothead's thoughts. Random…well…he thought it was hilarious.

Random reappeared, cackling uncontrollably as he bent over. The sight of the former giant lieutenant now turned into a little chubby Sparkling was too funny. His hands rested on his thigh plates as he stooped over in a fit of crazed laughter.

"**EEEE! HEEE! HEEE! HAHAHAHAHA! **_**Looook!**_** Look at how little he is!"** Random screeched.

"**Stop laughing you moron!" **Hothead growled, **This is a disaster! Megatron's going to blow a gasket when he sees this!"**

"**Perhaps…"** Icy asserted his opinion, **"But my orders are still the same."**

Curtly, Blitzwing picked up the Sparkling, tucked him into his storage compartment, transformed into his jet mode, and launched off the ground. He was definitely going to take his time returning to Decepticon HQ. He needed to formulate one hell of a good explanation to give to Megatron.


	11. What is THIS?

_**A/N: I just realized I made an egregious error in my last chapter…Blitzwing contemplates Prof. Sumdac to be one of the culprits who took Lugnut's body…which would be impossible since the good Prof. is imprisoned in the Decepticon base. (smacks forehead) Geez...SO disregard that singular crazy musing of Blitzwing. The Prof. is still prisoner in the Con base. As for the timeline its sometime before A Bridge Too Close…but I'm not following it too closely in case anyone cares.**_

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 11: "What is THIS?"**

_Much later at Autobot HQ…_

"NO! We have to get him back!" Sari protested.

Optimus massaged the bridge of his nose, **"Sari, we don't know where the Decepticon base is and we haven't been able to track their signatures since our battle on Dinobot Island. We wouldn't even know where to begin."**

"That's what you said about my father." she spat bitterly.

"**And we still don't know where **_**he**_** is."** Bumblebee added.

"I don't care how impossible it is, we HAVE to try!" Sari waved her arms, "We can't let Megatron have him."

Ratchet finished examining Bulkhead, though there wasn't anything wrong after Sari's key fixed his damage, **"Sari, even **_**if **_**we knew **_**where**_** to find him, it would be too late. He's a Decepticon, pure and simple**."

"No!" the girl's eyes watered, "We were making a difference with him. You saw it! You ALL saw it!"

"**I also saw those flittering glimpses of his Decepticon programming."** the medic muttered. **"They would've only gotten worse the longer we kept him."**

Sari shook her head fervidly, "He had good in him! _Why_ can't you see that?"

Ratchet turned from his work stating sharply, **"Because when you've been online as long as I have you come to understand the way of things. And a Decepticon will always BE a Decepticon."**

The girl's eyes burned, **"And MAYBE you've been online so long you've become blind and deaf to the possibility of change!"**

Before Ratchet could retort, Sari stormed away in tears, not wanting to continue the conversation. She raced into her room and flopped onto her bed to cry. Her heart ached. First her father went missing and she had no idea if he was alive or dead. Now she'd lost Luggy to the Decepticons. Sari had never had a brother or sister and despite the absurdity of it, Luggy felt like a little brother to her, just as the Autobots had become her big brothers. She knew she had to get him back though she didn't know how.

There was a knock against the wall of her room. Sari ignored it.

"**Sari?"** Bumblebee's voice called cautiously.

"What?" the girl croaked.

She heard the yellow bot step into her room, **"Are…are you ok?"**

Sari shook her head, burying her face deeper in the pillow. Very gently his hand covered her back as he sat on the edge of her tire bed.

"**Look…if you want…I can help you look for him."** he said out of the blue.

The young girl lifted her tear-stained face, "What?"

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably, **"I know we don't have any idea where they are but…"**

Sari embraced his car hood chest, "Thank you Bee."

…

_Decepticon HQ…_

Blitzwing paused outside the chasm entrance to their hidden base. It was against the rules to hover over a secret entrance for the obvious reason of giving away their location. The jet compromised and hovered inside the pit-like entrance but didn't descend. Squeaks and growls of protest announced his cargo's unwillingness to be confined. Then the harsh banging within his interior made Blitzwing grimace. Curtly he opened his cargo bay door, dropping the Sparkling out. He quickly transformed, snagging the green and purple mechling in his hands before he fell too far. Little Lugnut buzzed angrily, biting the black fingers.

Hothead barked, **"STOP that you little…!"**

The echoing of his voice in the chasm was much too loud so Icy took command in a quieter voice, **"I would advise you to stop…"** he pried the beaky jaws from his finger, **"…that."**

Lugnut growled but stopped his biting. He was finally out of that dark, cramped cargo space…and was flying! The sensation of flight changed his mood immediately. His optic blinked and he let loose a loud, trilling squeak.

"**WHEEEE!"**

"**SHH!"** Icy placed his hand over Luggy's mouth.** "Be quiet."**

Luggy growled and wiggled his head until he bit Blitzwing's finger again.

"**Ow…ow…ow!"** Blitzwing hissed, prying his finger free.

"**Little grease spot." **Hothead growled.

When Blitzwing finally landed he paused. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain this "unfortunate" situation to Megatron. The warlord had little patience when it came to failed missions or bad news. Well technically he DID achieve his goal, but Megatron wasn't going to like this—his top lieutenant reduced to this little scraplet.

Sparkling Lugnut made a moan of disappointment when they stopped flying.

"**Shh!" **Icy hissed but didn't put his fingers anywhere near Luggy's beak this time.

He held the Sparkling out in front of him, **"What have you gotten yourself into Lugnut?"**

Hothead's face flipped around, **"You pain in the aft!"**

"**I could just **_**squeeze**_** you to pieces!"** Random cooed almost darkly.

Icy reappeared,** "How am I supposed to explain **_**this **_**to Megatron?"**

The single red optic blinked at him. Blitzwing frowned and then sighed.

"**Well…it's not going to get any better waiting around."**

With cautious steps the triple-changer moved down the dark tunnel that led to their central command room, Lugnut tucked under his arm. As the purple lights grew brighter he felt the odd sensation of dread fill him. Normally he didn't have time to feel that, but if there was one thing all three of his personas agreed on was their fear of Megatron's wrath.

"**So you're back?"** Megatron's deep voice echoed somewhere in the room.

Blitzwing stood at attention, hiding Lugnut behind his wing struts, **"Yes, Megatron."**

"**And for your sake I hope you have found something."** Megatron's crimson optics lit up across the room from his command seat.

"**Yes…"**

Megatron rested two fingers on the brim of his helmet, **"Then deliver your report."**

"**Sir, after searching the perimeter of Detroit I postulated that a pinging signal sent into Lugnut's communicator would lead me to his location." **Icy Blitzwing explained quickly.

"**And…?"**

"**It worked."**

"**Excellent. So you found his body."** Megatron's optics narrowed dangerously, **"Why do I not SEE it here?"**

Blitzwing felt as if his freezing cells had ruptured and were slowly leaking into his circuitry, **"Well because…"**

The warlord's dark fist impacted the armrest, **"You DIDN'T bring him back?"**

A loud squeak sounded from behind Blitzwing's back.

Megatron frowned, **"What was that?"**

Making a grimace of dread, Blitzwing knew he couldn't hold out on his secret for much longer. He brought the Sparkling out from behind his wings and then placed him on the floor. Little Luggy sat on his bottom, looking around the vast cavern that was the Decepticon base.

"**WHAT in the name of the ALL SPARK!"** Megatron rasped, leaning forward in his throne.

His voice immediately caught Lugnut's attention. The Sparkling's head jerked upward at the imposing figure of the Decepticon leader. His optic shrank

Blitzwing gestured to the Sparkling, **"This is how I found him, Megatron. He was with the Autobots outside the city."**

Very slowly Megatron stood up. He approached the small scrap of what was left of his loyal lieutenant. Luggy didn't move a piston as the gigantic mech loomed over him like a dark, skyscraper. His optic widened, taking in every detail of the daunting warlord's silhouette before finally leaning back too far and toppling onto his back.

"**What caused this?"** Megatron asked in a low voice.

Blitzwing merely shrugged, **"I don't know."**

All at once the former lieutenant was on his feet staring up at the biggest and most magnificent mech he'd ever seen. He hinged jaw lifted in a smile.

_**He recognized this red-eyed titan with the huge arm gun! He's seen him on the TV and his memory core was whirring non-stop to piece together why he looked so familiar.**_

"**This is unacceptable!"** Megatron barked with a fierce gesture**, "My forces on Earth are practically non-existent as they are, and NOW…"**

The action was sudden and unexpected. Like a magnet Luggy latched onto Megatron's calf plate. A happy purr vibrated in his little chest.

"**Mega-tawn" **

There was a beat of silence. Icy and Hothead had to fight off Random's inevitable laughing fit which threatened to get them all slagged. Megatron growled deeply, clenching his cannon fist.

"**Remove…him." **he commanded dangerously.

Quickly Blitzwing bent over and ripped the Sparkling from his leader's leg. Luggy growled with protest, swinging his arms at the offending mech.

"**NO! Bit-zing!"** the Sparkling whined.

"**It seems he remembers us…"** Icy offered. **"A bit."**

Megatron's hand forcibly gripped one of Blitzwing's cannon barrels and yanked him closer, **"I want you to find out **_**how **_**this happened."**

"**Sir?"**

"**If the Autobots have developed a new weapon that can do **_**this**_** I want to know about it." **his voice was very serious. He gave the Sparkling reaching for him a look of disdain, **"And until you do… keep that little pestilence out of my sight."**

With that the Decepticon leader shoved Blitzwing away and resumed his watch over the monitors nearby. Blitzwing was switching his faces but none of them were saying anything as he held little Luggy awkwardly. Then he doggedly marched down through another tunnel away from Megatron.

"**Ja…"** Icy groaned.

Random squealed, **"We're gonna be Daddies!"**

"**NO we're NOT!" **Hothead fumed,** "We should just throw him in the river!"**

Luggy squirmed to look around Blitzwing's boxy shoulder for one last glimpse of Megatron. He squeaked and buzzed, kicking his legs and reaching out as if he could magically free himself.

"**Stop whining!"** was Hothead's curt remark.

Luggy whimpered one last time, but stopped. At last Blitzwing arrived in another chamber more specifically geared to examine the new arrival. He plunked the Sparkling down on an examination table, overshadowed by a scanning probe. Icy reappeared and switched on the device which hummed quietly. He passed the scanner over every inch of the Sparkling from all possible angles until the schematics appeared on the screen. Then he brought up Lugnut's adult schematics for comparison. There were notable differences but nothing to suggest how the change occurred.

Blitzwing leaned forward as he noticed something interesting, **"Hmm. It seems someone has disconnected your transformation relays."**

Randomflipped around, **"Aww! The Autobots didn't want him to have any fun."**

He tweaked Luggy's wrists. The little Con swiped at him with a growl.

The crazy face only cackled, **"OOO! Still grouchy isn't he?"**

Blitzwing resumed his research, trying to successfully pinpoint how Lugnut was transformed in this manner. He didn't have so much as a theory. He drummed his fingers peevishly.

Luggy watched Blitzwing with great interest. _**That mech was so weird…but so familiar.**_ It was like he knew him a long time ago. He stared at the twin guns mounted so brazenly on the Con's back. Then he caught his own distorted reflection in the metal surface of the examining table. His red optic dominated the obscure likeness.

"**Bit-zing?" **

The triple changer cast him a sterile glance.

"**Why red?"** the Sparkling asked.

"**What do you mean?"**

Luggy pointed to his optic and then to Blitzwing's, **"Why red, not blue?"**

Blitzwing stared at the screen again but said, **"You wish to know why our optics are red and not that accursed blue color?"**

Luggy bobbed his head.

The tall Con faced him, leaning on the examination table, **"It is because you and I are Decepticons."**

"**Ceper-cons?"** the Sparkling fumbled.

"**DE-cep-ti-cons"** he enunciated every syllable.

Never in his life did he think Lugnut would ever forget what faction he was part of. He lived, processed, and vented everything that was Decepticon. Nothing else was important as long as that purple insignia and Megatron were at the forefront of the universe.

"**We Cyba-tonian?" **

"**Yes. But we are Decepticons too."**

Luggy was slightly confused. He'd heard Ratchet and Bumblebee call him a Decepticon, but he never knew what it meant. He just knew when they said it they looked mad or HE was in trouble.

Seeming to anticipate the next question Blitzwing's serious blue face smirked, **"The BLUE optics belong to Autobots."**

"**Auto-bot?**" he pronounced the word slowly. **"Pime Autobot?"**

"**Yes."**

The Sparkling thought a moment, **"Mega-tawn De-cepercon?"**

"**Yes."**

Luggy scratched his head with his clamps. He understood the optic color identity but he wasn't sure about the rest of it.

"**What De-cepercons do?"**

Blitzwing smiled enigmatically and turned back to his research, **"Oh…you'll learn soon enough." **

Random reappeared snickering, **"We're gonna teach you to blow stuff up!"**

"**Boom?"** Luggy sat up straighter.

"**KA-BOOM!" **the jack-o-lantern face grinned.

"**When? When boom?"** the Sparkling bounced on his bottom.

Icy returned, **"Just as soon as we figure this out."**

Blitzwing smirked at the Sparkling's obvious enthusiasm. Though there was still much he didn't know, Lugnut seemed to retain traces of his old mind. It would probably be an effortless transition to train him in the Decepticon code. That is…if Megatron would tolerate the presence of a Sparkling. There was still the high probability that Megatron would have him done away with. Decepticons were warriors, soldiers, mercenaries—not care-givers. It wasn't in their programming. A Sparkling had no place in their ranks.

The triple-changer stared at the monitors for a long time. Lugnut didn't have any marks on him to indicate an attack, nor did he have any ion traces which would've pointed to a weapon discharge. But he _was_ seeing residual All Spark energy readings. The triple-changer began to investigate further.

Bored by the inactivity, Lugnut scooted toward the edge of the examination table.

"**Don't move."** Icy warned.

The Sparkling huffed quietly.

_**This was boring! He wanted to make explosions and play!**_

Whilst Blitzwing became engrossed in his work, the Sparkling sneakily crept for the table ledge. His clamps firmly gripped the edge as he swung down and then dropped down onto the floor with a bang.

Blitzwing turned, face spinning, **"HEY! Get back here!"**

The big Con made a swipe for him, but Luggy squealed and took off like a shot down the tunnel. His voice echoed resoundingly in every mine shaft. He liked the echo so he squealed again. The Decepticon base became filled with Sparkling laughter.

"**Lugnut! I swear I'll put my boot up your exhaust if you don't GET BACK HERE!" **Hothead shouted murderously.

Lugnut didn't seem to hear the booming threat as he ducked into a much smaller tunnel. He ran a ways until he felt the ground begin to decline. It didn't slow him. But suddenly he picked up too much momentum and tripped, rolling down the dark incline. He buzzed repeatedly until at last he rolled out of a small exit hole into another big chamber. This one didn't have all the cool gadgets in it but it was covered with rocky debris, metal rails, and old wooden scaffolding.

Somewhere far off he could hear mad Blitzwing ranting.

Luggy shook the dirt from his metal hide and began to explore the abandoned mining equipment for something to play with.

_**Maybe there was a ball somewhere?**_

"**Hey, hey Mix! Get a load of this!" **a Bronx accented voice sounded.

Luggy turned around to see the treaded ankles of a very tall mech. He had almost fluorescent green plating with purple hands and arms. A claw-like scoop seemed to comprise his chest and his hands bore the same spade-like design. Funnily enough his lower jaw had that same scooped design. Luggy saw the red optics and knew he was a Decepticon too.

"**What the front-end loader are you talkin' bout Scrapper?"** a second Decepticon asked with the same heavy accent.

Luggy saw the other Decepticon was the polar opposite of the first. He was a bit shorter and much squattier in build. His chest appeared rounded like a big cement mixer. Yet he had the same exact color scheme as the slender mech.

"**Whoa!" **the bulky Con caught sight of Luggy, **"Now where did that little bolt biter come from?"**

"**I dunno."** Scrapper bent down, claws on his knees, **"Where'd ya come from little guy?"**

Luggy pointed his clamp to the tunnel he just rolled out of.

"**Hey, wait! I know this guy!"** Mix snapped his fingers.

Scrapper cocked his head, **"Hey yeah! I do too!"**

"**Yeah. He looks like that guy, Lugnut." **Mix pointed repeatedly at the Sparkling.

"**I didn't know Lugnut had any kids." **

Scrapper picked Luggy up underneath his arms to give him a better look. The Sparkling didn't protest. These two fast talking mechs weren't incredibly familiar like Blitzwing or Megatron, but they were sure interesting to listen to.

"**Yeah…poor kid. Looks just like his old mech."** Mixmaster shook his head ruefully.

Scrapper snickered but shrugged, **"Eh, I dunno. He's kinda cute ya know?"**

Mix just shrugged his bulky shoulders and then guffawed, **"Man oh man, I'd hate to see the femme that agreed to help Spark that!"**

The tall Con bounced Luggy a bit in his hands, **"So uh…what should we do with 'im?"**

"**Whadda we look like? Sparkling sitters? We got work to do."** Mixmaster adjusted his hip armor around his ample waist.

Scrapper gave Luggy a look and plunked him down on the floor.

He held up a clawed finger, **"Just don't get in the way."**

Luggy watched as the odd pair hefted up bundles of I-beams and hauled them to some unfinished project across the room. Then with uncanny precision the pair threw the beams of metal into various positions, welding and bolting them down. In mere minutes they'd built what looked like part of an inner structure. The Sparkling had never seen anything so neat. He watched with rapt attention.

…

Blitzwing was stuck on Hothead as he tried to find Lugnut. The Con's red face was seething and cursing about how many horrible punishments he would bring upon the missing Sparkling. Icy was trying to logically determine where Lugnut would've gone.

Random of course wasn't helping Hothead's mood as he was sporadically singing _**"Oh where oh where has our Lugnut gone…oh where oh where can he be?"**_

Icy finally decided Lugnut might be in the one place he shouldn't be: the same room as Megatron. All three personas dreaded hearing the warlord rip him a new exhaust port and perhaps blow a limb off if that were the case. But thus far they hadn't heard a word from their leader. Still…better to check.

When Blitzwing finally made it to the control room he peeked in to see Megatron's back facing him from across the room. His keen optics scanned the floor for any signs of Lugnut.

"**I know you're there, Blitzwing."** Megatron informed flatly.

The triple changer swore his Spark stopped for a second.

"**My apologies, Megatron."** Blitzwing entered.

"**Report your findings."**

He clicked his heels smartly, **"I cannot determine precisely how Lugnut has been changed but he does have faint traces of All Spark energy emanating from his frame."**

Megatron faced him, appearing to think, **"Are there any All Spark fragments on him?"**

"**No, Sir. Just residual traces…I suspect a fragment could've been the cause though." **Blitzwing offered.

"**So it's not the result of a weapon."**

"**There was nothing to indicate a weapon discharge."**

"**Is the change permanent?" **Megatron asked.

Blitzwing sighed, **"I am unsure."**

Snorting harshly, Megatron turned away, **"He's **_**useless**_** then." **Megatron paced away for a second, thinking, **"You said you found him with the Autobots?"**

"**Yes Sir. They even tried hiding him when I approached."**

The silver and red mech's optics brightened slightly, **"Then it stands to reason the Autobots have been caring for him all this time...that Lugnut has been WITH them."**

Blitzwing could see a plan of some kind already beginning to cook in the warlord's mind. The Decepticon leader was brilliant in the area of strategy.

"**Bring him to me."** Megatron commanded shortly.

The cream and purple Con nodded but was inwardly cursing. Now he just had to FIND Lugnut again.


	12. Father of Lies

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 12: "Father of Lies"**

After Blitzwing left to retrieve the Sparkling, Megatron stood pondering his next move. Though true that Sparklings were the future of their race, Megatron had little tolerance for them. Having one in his base was ridiculous and the simple fact that it was his former lieutenant made it all the more unacceptable.

_**How did Lugnut get himself into such a situation?**_

There was a reason he didn't believe in luck; but the possibility of bad luck was suddenly starting to look plausible. However, despite the grim outlook on the current situation it had a silver lining. Lugnut may be a Sparkling but he may still be of use. All Megatron had to do was use a bit of his charisma and persuade the information from him.

…

_On the other side of the Decepticon base…_

Upon finishing the first part of the structure, Mixmaster and Scrapper stopped to have one of their many oil breaks. They sat down and began guzzling the sweet blend developed by the Decepticons.

"**Ah." **Mix sighed, **"**_**This**_** makes it all worth it."**

"**You said it."** Scrapper finished his first drum and crumpled it into a ball before tossing it aside.

Luggy squeaked and chased after the rolling ball of metal. Though it wasn't soft and it didn't bounce it was still a ball shape. With a grunt the little Con clamped onto the barrel ball and brought it toward Scrapper.

The Constructicon was just starting a new drum when the Sparkling returned with his crumpled empty, **"Hey Mix! Look at that!"**

"**Now ain't that cute."** Mixmaster smirked crumpling his empty in the same ball shape and wiggling it in front of Luggy's optic, **"Hey little guy! See this? See it? Huh? Go get it!"**

Luggy trilled excitedly and gave chase like a puppy after a tennis ball. Scrapper chuckled when it was retrieved and he promptly threw it again. The barrel ball came to a stop a short distance from the frame work the Cons had been building. Luggy paused and stared at it, curiosity taking hold.

"**I like this kid. He's like the pet I never had!" **Scrapper smiled taking a deep swig of his oil.

Mixmaster elbowed his brother, **"Hey Scrapper? You think we could get him to fetch the **_**full **_**barrels?" **

Scrapper laughed, **"Yeah! Yeah…hey! Where'd he go?"**

The two Constructicons looked around for their missing "pet". A slight bang made their heads jerk to their project. The green and purple Sparkling was climbing on their framework and knocking off some of the unbolted beams as he was climbing. In an instant the two Constructicons were on their feet to defend their structure.

"**HEY! HEY! WHOA! GET OFFA THERE!" **Mixmaster shouted.

Scrapper was faster and quickly snagged Luggy from the framework, **"NO! That's a BAD little mech!"**

Upon hearing his least favorite word, Luggy's optic shrank and his jaw quivered. Before either Con knew what was happening the Sparkling began crying loudly. The cavern was filled with the loud bawling.

"**Great job Scrap-head! Now look what you made it do!"** Mixmaster grumbled, covering his audios.

Scrapper looked very helpless as he held the crying Sparkling out in front of him, **"Aww come on little guy, don't be that way."**

Luggy cried louder.

The Con winced, **"Ah gee Mix, I don't know nothin' about kids. How do I get him to stop?"**

"**How should I know? I ain't the motherly type." **Mixmaster leaned in closer to the Sparkling, **"SHUTUP would ya?"**

Luggy paused, sniffling.

Sighing, the portly Con uncovered his audios, **"See? Nothin' to it."**

"**AHHHHHH!"** the Sparkling revved up again even louder.

"**Brilliant, Mix."** Scrapper groaned.

"**THERE you are!"** an angry German-accented voice snarled.

Blitzwing came marching out of a nearby tunnel, drawn by the sound of Sparkling cries.

"**Well if it ain't tall, mad, and crazy." **Scrapper commented.

Hothead's visor lit up, **"Silence! Give me that Sparkling!"**

Scrapper, without argument, handed over the wailing mechling.

Icy spun to the front and stuffed the Sparkling in the crook of his arm, **"This crying is unnecessary."**

"**Yeah. **_**That**_**'ll get him to stop."** Mixmaster rolled his optics.

Random flipped around wiggling his fingers, **"Yoo hoo! Look at the crazy face!"**

Luggy wasn't listening and kept up his fit. Inevitably, Hothead's already non-existent fuse was spent. The moment the red face appeared his back cannons lit up.

"**I SAID…"**

_BOOM!_

The triple-changer's cannon shot a red blast toward the cave ceiling, causing the Constructicons to duck automatically.

"**WHOA! Are you nuts?"**

Mixmaster sighed, **"Not your smartest question, Scrapper."**

But oddly little Luggy stopped crying, optic blinking. Then he laughed quietly, making a short trilling noise.

"**Well slap my motherboard and call me a dump truck…it worked."** Mixmaster scratched his head.

Without warning Random reappeared and delivered an open-handed slap to the Constructicon's wide jaw, **"Dump truck! HAHAHAHA!"**

Luggy giggled, clicking his clamps together.

"**HEY! You slaggin' smart aft! I outta…!" **the Constructicon made a threatening fist.

Blitzwing's cannons shifted forward, redirecting at the Constructicons' heads, **"You'll what?"**

Both Constructicons put their hands up, **"Uh…nothin'. We got no problem."**

Though they had no qualms about starting a brawl they weren't military-type bots. Not like Blitzwing whom was formatted for nothing but combat and had uncounted stellar cycles of killing experience. They'd stand little chance against him and his superior firepower.

"**Good."** Icy replied coolly, cannons clicking in their upright position, **"I believe you have a project to resume?"**

Trotting off quickly the worker mechs did as suggested.

"**Remind me why we joined these psychopaths?"** Mix whispered.

"**Uh…they got good oil?"** Scrapper shrugged nervously.

"**Oh **_**yeah**_**."**

…

Meanwhile, Blitzwing marched back toward the control room, Lugnut in hand.

"**Boom!"** Luggy chirped. **"Bit-zing boom!"**

"**Yes."** Icy replied evenly, **"It was lucky I found you so quickly. Megatron wants to talk to you."**

"**Mega-tawn?"** the Sparkling leaned forward clamps clicking.

Blitzwing was in the control center before Megatron had started to become impatient—not an easy task.

"**I found—**_**er**_** —I **_**brought **_**him Megatron."**

The warlord moved away from his monitors and took a slow seat in his throne. Luggy watched him with great intensity.

"**Set him down."**

Blitzwing did as he was bid. Luggy looked around curiously, fascinated by all the blinking lights and monitors.

"**Come here, Lugnut."** Megatron called gently.

The invitation was well received. Luggy chirped and toddled over to the Decepticon leader. Any other mech would have thought twice about approaching Megatron and probably would've rather gone offline than attempt it. Yet Lugnut's naivety shadowed any fears he should've felt. When he came close enough, Megatron leaned over and scooped him up in one enormous hand before sitting him down on the armrest of his throne. Luggy watched his every move as if he were the coolest thing in the known universe.

"**Would you like a treat?"** Megatron asked, producing a tiny wafer of Energon from subspace.

Luggy's head tipped to the side. He'd never received an Energon treat before. Megatron held it close and slowly the Sparkling took the wafer in his clamps. He looked at it and then at Megatron. The huge mech was smiling at him. Luggy took a bite and immediately began purring at the wonderful taste. He processed it quickly.

"**Good!"** he exclaimed.

"**Yes. They are quite good." **Megatron agreed, **"Would you like another one?"**

"**Yeah! Yeah!"** the Sparkling reached eagerly.

Megatron smirked but held the treat just out of reach, **"I'll give you another one if you answer some questions."**

Luggy looked expectantly at him as Megatron began with some simple questions.

"**What is your name?"**

"**Lugnut."**

"**What is **_**my**_** name?"**

"**Mega-tawn."**

He lowered the Energon cookie just slightly, **"And tell me Lugnut, who is your master?"**

Luggy gave a puzzled look for a second but something in Megatron's tone was affecting his memory core. _**He'd answered that question before…but what was the answer?**_ His memory was moving slowly forward, pushing the answer gradually into the light of realization.

"**Who is your master, Lugnut?"** Megatron persisted in a gentle yet firm voice. **"To whom did you swear loyalty?"**

The Sparkling's memory core was whirring crazily and finally it jettisoned an answer; THE answer.

"**Mega-tawn."**__he said in all seriousness. **"Mega-tawn master."**

Megatron smiled and relinquished the treat to him which he ate quickly, **"Very **_**good,**_** Lugnut. Very good."**

"**Intriguing.**" Blitzwing commented, **"You triggered his Decepticon programming."**

"**Yes."** Megatron glanced at him and then back at the Sparkling,** "Because you ARE a Decepticon aren't you Lugnut?"**

Luggy bobbed his head.

The silver and red mech produced another Energon treat, **"Who have you been staying with? Who has taken care of you?"**

The Sparkling tapped his clamps as if sorting the answer out, **"Pime, Powl, Bucky, Bee, Atchet, n' Sari."**

Megatron could only guess those were the Autobot's names, **"You mean the Autobots?"**

"**Yeah! Autobots."**

Megatron's voice became as soft as velvet**, "You know Lugnut I would **_**love**_** to visit the Autobots."**

Luggy cocked his head, **"Mega-tawn want to visit Autobots?"**

"**Oh yes. I would like to **_**personally**_** thank them for taking care of you for me,"** the warlord explained, optics flashing.

Megatron gave Blitzwing a look and sent him a private transmission, which the lieutenant picked up.

"**Oh…but Lord Megatron. We don't know where the Autobots live."** Icy pointed out on cue.

The silver mech feigned disappointment, **"You're right, Blitzwing! How are we going to find the Autobots?"**

Luggy looked at both Decepticons and then bounced on his bottom, **"Ooo! I know! I know!"**

"**You know where the Autobots live?"** Megatron asked with false surprise.

"**Yeah! Yeah!"**

A smile curved the mech's mouth, "**Could you show me where they live?"**

Luggy tilted his head up and his optic flashed, projecting an image of the Autobot base onto Megatron's chest. With two fingers, Megatron turned the Sparkling's head the other way so he could better see the image of the warehouse.

"**Good,"** the Decepticon leader hissed.

"**Luggy good?"**

"**Yes…VERY good." **Megatron looked to Blitzwing, **"Pinpoint that location immediately."** His finger lightly stroked the curve of Luggy's head**, "We have some Autobots to 'visit'"**

…

_Later…_

"**Oh…my aching wheels." **Bumblebee groaned as he slowly transformed.

Sari was forlornly walking into the Autobot base after a very unsuccessful search. She and Bumblebee had scoured the city and several miles of countryside beyond searching for any sign of a Decepticon base. Of course, with no energy signatures to follow they searched blindly. After exhaustion took over they both decided to head back to base for a rest so they could search again in the morning.

Bulkhead pulled in at about the same time and Sari looked to him, "Any luck?"

"**Nothin'"** Bulkhead grumbled, **"You?"**

Sari shook her head, eyes wet again, "Prime and the others didn't find anything either."

"**Well…I guess we'll just keep looking tomorrow." **Bulkhead concluded optimistically.

Sari nodded, "Yeah."

The young girl trudged to her room, worry heavily crushing her mind. There would be no sleep for her tonight even though she was exhausted.

…

_Not far away…_

Hovering high above the human city of Detroit a jet and a menacing Osprey helicopter mounted with an outlandishly big cannon swept across the night sky. The moon only gave fleeting silvery glimpses of the two crafts amongst the darkening clouds. Stealthily they zeroed in on their target.

Megatron sent his orders to Blitzwing, **"I want that Autobot nest leveled to the ground. Leave no survivors."**

"**Understood, Sir."** Blitzwing replied.

As they drew closer the lieutenant's sensors were tripped, **"Curious."**

"**What is it now?"** Megatron barked.

"**I am detecting a large surge of All Spark energy from the Autobot headquarters." **

Megatron slowed down, causing Blitzwing to do the same. He himself scanned the edifice far below and detected the same signature.

"**The Key,"** he stated.

After his subsequent defeat by that pesky Autobot and the explosion that dispersed the All Spark, he'd forgotten about the Key. He'd assumed it too had been destroyed. But the energy readings were unmistakable.

"**Hold fire." **Megatron commanded shortly, **"We need that Key."**

Megatron knew any attack would perhaps destroy or damage the powerful Key or the Autobots would inevitably hide it and they'd never find it again. Although he knew he could take whatever he wanted, when ever he wanted it, finesse would have to be utilized before brute force to successfully acquire the powerful artifact.

The big helicopter turned around and proceeded to land in a nearby park, with the jet following. Both Decepticons landed quietly and Megatron transformed, rising like a dark monolith. Blitzwing popped open his cargo unit and out tumbled Lugnut. The Sparkling buzzed disagreeably as the triple changer stood as well.

Luggy looked around not seeing the Autobot base, but he did remember this park. It was the park that got him into so much trouble last time. He whimpered and stood very still, hoping not to get in trouble again.

"**Lugnut."** Megatron's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

The mechling looked up at the red optics.

"**I need you to do something for me,"** An image of the Key projected from Megatron's hand, **"I need you to get this Key for me."**

"**Sari,"** the Sparkling pointed with recognition.

"**Yes. The child has this Key."** Megatron confirmed, **"I need you to bring me that Key."**

Luggy's optic squinted, **"But…it Sari's Key."**

Megatron grit his jaw, trying to stave his temper and not destroy his plan. He knelt down slowly, voice returning to that silk tapestry of deception he weaved so masterfully.

"**I would like to meet Sari. Could you go and bring her here for me?"** Megatron requested.

Luggy nodded, **"We play in park?"**

Megatron went with his suggestion, **"But of course."**

"**Pime play too?" **

"**NO."** Megatron said almost too loudly, **"Rather…not yet. Just bring Sari and her Key to me first. But do it very quietly."**

Luggy hissed in a quiet gesture, **"Quiet."**

"**Yes," **he nodded then repeated, **"Just bring me Sari and her Key very quietly."**

The Sparkling nodded.

"**That's a good, Lugnut."** Megatron patted his head for extra encouragement. **"Now go."**

Quickly, the Sparkling trotted off toward the Autobot base.

Megatron narrowed his optics. Whether this part of his plan worked or not, one thing was certain: the Autobots would not see another sunrise.


	13. And we all fall

_**A/N: Ah Megatron…you smooth lying bastard…how we adore thee. Once again I must apologize for the LONG delays on my stories. I know my readers are probably more than miffed at being kept waiting…but I hope I can keep your attention.**_

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 13: "And we all Fall…"**

_Autobot_ _Headquarters_…

Sari rolled out of her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind was far too full to even consider allowing her a moment of peace. Groggily she slipped on her sneakers and moseyed out of her room to the fridge the Autobots had graciously installed for her. She opened it, lazily eyeing its meager wares. Nothing looked good to her so she shut it again. It was then she heard the sound of clanking coming from outside. The girl awakened a little more fully and ran to the windows in the assembly wing of the base. She climbed onto the crates there and peeked outside. In the dark, trotting up to the outer door was a single red optic with four other red sensors trailing it. A gasp squeaked into her.

"Luggy!" Sari exclaimed, clamoring down to the door.

With the press of a button she opened the metal sliding door and ran to the Sparkling.

"**Sari!"** he chirped.

The young girl practically collided with him as she hugged the little mech's chest, "Oh Luggy! You came back! You came back."

His barreled forearms squeezed her back and he purred softly into her hair.

"How did you…oh I don't care how you got away, I'm just glad you're back." the girl cried.

As Sari hugged him, Luggy gradually lifted her up and began moving away from the building. Sari's feet wiggled, searching for the ground again.

"Ok, Luggy. You can put me down now."

But the Sparkling didn't release her right away. The girl pushed against the windows of his wide chest.

"Luggy, put me down." she said more seriously.

The little Con was across the road and on the sidewalk bordering the outskirts of the park before he finally set her down.

He seemed to smile as he pointed with his clamps, **"Pay, Sari. We pay in park."**

Sari shook her head, "But Luggy it's late. We can't go to the park now."

"**Peease Sari? We pay in park?" **the mechling insisted.

The girl looked into his optic with confusion. She thought Luggy didn't like that park anymore after what happened with the gardener and the sprinklers. _Why did he want to play there now?_

"Luggy…why do you want to play in the park now?" she asked gently.

Matter-of-factly he replied, **"Mega-tawn want to meet you. Then we pay in park."**

Sari froze, eyes wide, "_Megatron!?_ Megatron is here?"

The Sparkling nodded happily and took Sari's hand with his clamps to lead her away. But the girl yanked her hand out of his grip. His single optic blinked with confusion.

"_Luggy…_" the girl's tone was horrified as she shook her head.

Lugnut's optic shrank, **"Sari…not want to pay with Luggy?"**

Sari couldn't say anything as she backed away from him.

He took a cautious step after her like a dog that had just been kicked, his low child's voice fluctuating, **"Why?"**

"Luggy…you led him to us." the girl whispered.

"**Mega-tawn want to meet Autobots. Want to meet Sari. Mega-tawn good."** the mechling persisted.

Sari shook her head forcefully, "NO Luggy. Megatron is BAD! He lied to you!"

The little Decepticon blinked rapidly, head moving as if he couldn't wrap his processor around what she'd just said, **"No…Mega-tawn good! He say Luggy good too."**

"**That's right Lugnut."** Megatron suddenly dematerialized from the darkness. **"You are **_**very**_** good."**

Sari gasped, stumbling back away from the gigantic warlord, but Blitzwing appeared and blocked her with his foot. The girl had nowhere to run.

"**It's true, I've wanted to meet you and the Autobots…personally."** Megatron continued, kneeling down to pat the Sparkling's head with a finger, **"And thanks to Lugnut here, I have been granted that opportunity."**

The girl tried to quiet the trembling of her small body, "I'm sure."

"**Now that we've 'met' I believe you have something that belongs to me."** his voice was smooth and edged like a steel blade.

Sari grasped the key at her neck protectively, "You'll never get this Key, rust bucket."

"**Such senseless bravado."** he stated, snatching her up.

The girl gasped, lungs crushed by the merciless black fingers. She couldn't scream, only squeak as she struggled.

Megatron glanced at his subordinate,** "Blitzwing, why don't you 'greet' the Autobots?" **

The triple changer returned a macabre grin and transformed into his tank mode. His turret gun clicked into position and glowed.

"_**Hello Autobots! Here's a house warming gift!"**_ Random cackled unleashing a volley of concussion blasts into the Autobot base.

Sari weakly screamed as the walls of the warehouse shattered, spewing its masonry blood across the concrete. In an instant Blitzwing vaulted from the ground, transformed into a jet, and gained some altitude before dropping clusters of bombs straight through the roof. The bombs sent part of the warehouse crashing into its foundation. Billowing clouds of burning concrete dust rose into the night sky and nearby alarms were tripped.

"NO!" Sari screamed.

At first Luggy was excited by the sudden action and explosions, but then his young processor suddenly realized "what" was being destroyed. In addition Sari's terrified scream snapped him into a state of concern. His squared jaw hung open a little as he watched the Autobot base crumble in on itself. A frightened whine escaped the Sparkling as he looked to Megatron.

"LET ME GO!" Sari kept shouting as Megatron deftly plucked the key from her neck.

In that same instance a high pitched whirring sounded and Megatron's hand reflexively flew open, dropping Sari and Key to the ground. The warlord snarled noticing the pair of gold plated shurikens embedded in his wrist plates. It was no secret who owned the weapons and sure enough the Autobot ninja dematerialized from the darkness, striking the warlord across the face with his sharp feet.

"**Sari! Run! Hide!" **Prowl shouted as Megatron retaliated with a powerful punch which he barely dodged.

Scrambling to escape the stomping feet threatening to crush her, Sari swiped the Key from the ground and ran down the street toward another warehouse. The cacophony of metal striking metal and gigantic bodies hitting the ground was deafening. Concrete and dirt exploded in every direction as the titans clashed. Megatron tried to keep his eyes on the Key, but Prowl was making it difficult. The ninja was fast and cunning, his moves more calculated than many Autobots Megatron had fought. But it was of little consequence. The Decepticon leader brought his massive arm cannon to bear and fired just behind the fast-moving ninja. Prowl stumbled, tumbling across the ground toward Megatron. The silver leviathan raised a foot to pin his oncoming prey to the ground but at the last second Prowl transformed into his motorcycle mode, slid just inches around the Decepticon's foot, and crashed into a park statue. Megatron turned to end Prowl's Spark, but just then Optimus and Bulkhead burst from the rubble of their base. The lumbering green mech targeted Blitzwing while Optimus charged toward Megatron, battle axe drawn. Megatron snorted with disdain.

_**He should've known those Autobot vermin couldn't be so easily extinguished. Oh well… he preferred to crush them with his bare hands anyway. **_

In one fluid motion Megatron unsheathed his twin swords and swung them like mighty windmill blades. Optimus countered, receiving the blow surprisingly well against the flat of his axe blade. The combatants grunted, trying to force the other off balance.

Not too far away little Lugnut watched the two giants battle. Megatron was clearly the more powerful of the two, but Optimus wasn't giving an inch. He'd never seen anything so…glorious.

Megatron's mighty voice snapped him out of his reverie, **"Lugnut! Bring me that Key!"** he shouted.

Optimus shook his head, **"NO Lugnut! Protect Sari!"**

The Sparkling blinked rapidly, staring at each leader.

Megatron shoved Optimus backward and drove a devastating kick into the Autobot's face. Optimus fell hard, gouging the street with his body.

"**Lugnut, your leader commands you! Bring me that KEY!" **he made a forceful gesture in the direction Sari had fled.

The Sparkling looked and zeroed in his sight on Sari who was already well away from the battle danger.

"**Don't do it Lugnut!" **Optimus groaned, **"Keep Sari safe! Don't give Megatron the Key!"**

Confusion contorted the little beaked face as he debated each order.

_**Who was he to obey? Optimus was good; Sari said so. But Megatron was his leader; a Decepticon like him.**_

He shifted from foot to foot and finally raced after Sari.

…

Sari scrambled through a broken out window frame in one of the warehouses down the block from Autobot headquarters. If she could find a good place to hide then Megatron couldn't get his hands on the Key and give the Autobots time to fight him off. That is…if they could. Sari wasn't even sure if all the Autobots had survived the assault.

Her sneakers crunched broken glass as she searched for someplace to hide. The warehouse was pretty barren with only a few rusted machine parts scattered here and there. Then, she spotted a run down office centered toward the back of the building. The chipped door was open so she ran inside, slammed the door shut, and scooted under an old metal desk. She clenched her Key tightly.

She could still hear the sounds of battle not far away and the impact of giant footsteps made the structure shudder dust from its rafters. Sari cringed, praying her friends were all alive and would win.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the warehouse and Sari's breath stopped. She shivered, closing her eyes.

"**Sari?"**

The young girl bit her lip upon hearing Lugnut calling for her. His metal feet echoed through the building as he entered.

"**Saaari?"** he called again.

Sari wanted to answer him, but she wasn't sure of his intentions. _Was he here for his own reasons or because Megatron ordered it? Was he here looking for her or was he here looking for the Key?_ Sari peeked out from under the desk at the big dusty window of the office. A faint red glow was getting brighter behind the pane.

"**Sari?"**

Just then the door creaked and suddenly splintered outward as a barreled forearm smashed through it and pulled it off its hinges. Lugnut poked his funny shaped head in, his wide shoulders stopping him from entering all the way. His optic scanned the office and easily spotted her.

"**Sari!"** he chirped.

He grunted and broke the doorframe to get inside the office. The mechling barely squeezed in the little room as he maneuvered to see Sari better.

"**Found you! Found you!"** he exclaimed.

He swung his arm with excitement and broke the big pane of glass. Sari was protected by the desk but she still cringed, drawing her legs in. Not even minding the broken glass, Luggy sat down in front of the desk.

"**Why Sari hide?"** his optic shrank.

The girl looked down, tucking her Key into her pocket. Her eyes got wet.

Luggy cocked his head, **"Sari…sad?"**

"I'm scared." Sari said quietly.

Lugnut then reached under the desk and clamped onto the girl's shoes, pulling her out. Sari struggled a bit but gradually the baby Con pulled her close enough to get his thick arms around her. He gently held her to his chest.

"**Sari safe."** he assured.

Together they sat, listening to the battle outside. The explosions grew louder...louder. Dust shook from the rafters in thin wisps. The glass on the floor vibrated, dancing erratically. Suddenly the whole side of the building exploded. Sari screamed as chunks of the building shot through the office walls like meteors. A series of deafening bangs and screeching metal sliced her eardrums. Though she couldn't see anything through the dust Sari knew it was Blitzwing and Bulkhead stumbling through the building as if it were made of cardboard. She could hear them shouting at each other as they fought. At once, Luggy's grip loosened on Sari and she felt him lean into her. The girl grunted as his heavy weight grew almost unbearable.

She held up a hand to push him, "Luggy…ow!"

The girl drew her hand back. Her palm was bleeding from a sharp metal edge— a metal edge protruding through the mechling's chest. Sari gasped, scrambling back to avoid being trapped under him. Luggy fell forward, his red optic flickered, dimming. Only then did Sari see the metal rebar jammed into his back.

"_Luggy!"_ she screamed.

_**A/N: Ok…getting closer to the end now. I'm sorry it's been MONTHS since this update and NOW I leave you at a cliff hanger. I'll do my best to ensure I don't take NEARLY as long updating. Thanks for reading!**_


	14. The Hardest Choice

**Baby Con**

**Chapter 14: "The Hardest Choice"**

Bulkhead and Blitzwing plowed though the building, taking their battle further down the block. Inside the demolished warehouse, Sari knelt next to the Luggy's slumped form, panic sinking its claws into her. He wasn't moving and his red optic was glowing dimmer.

"Oh no…Luggy. Luggy don't you go to sleep!" she shouted, tapping his face firmly.

The optic brightened a bit and a pitiful whine escaped him.

Sari stroked his head, "That's a good boy Luggy. Stay awake."

"**Sari."** he started to cry.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. You're going to be just fine Luggy."

"**Make it better Sari."** he squeaked through his crying. **"Make it better."**

Sari paused. He was talking about her Key. She'd healed his dents and scrapes with it before. Already the artifact was growing warm in her pocket, reacting to the damage it detected in Lugnut.

"**Sari! Sari! Are you in here?"** Ratchet's voice shouted.

"Here!" she waved her arm to the banged up medibot.

He appeared to have suffered some damage but was still able to walk and locate her.

"Luggy's hurt."

The medic knelt next to the broken office window, his optic already scanning the injuries to the Sparkling. His grizzled features fell slightly.

"**That rebar has severed his processor's connection with his Spark…but it's somehow conducting enough charge to keep him online."** he announced.

"Can you fix him?" Sari asked.

Ratchet frowned deeply, **"If I remove that piece of metal the connection will be broken and he'll go offline."**

The girl reached into her pocket, "Then, I'm going to use the Key."

"**Sari wait!"** Ratchet's hand came between her and Lugnut, **"You don't want to do that."**

"What do you mean? You said you can't fix him. My Key can fix him."

"**Fix him…and upgrade him."** the medic explained, **"The last time you used your Key on him he got his weapons back. He could upgrade fully if you try that again." **

Sari's gaze darted from him, to the Key, and then to Luggy, "But…but if I don't he'll die!"

The medic's optics dimmed, **"Sari, I'm afraid you've lost him either way."**

"No! NO! It might not upgrade him all the way! We don't know if it will upgrade him at all!" the girl protested through teary eyes.

"**Are you willing to chance it?"** Ratchet demanded very seriously, **"If you're wrong and he upgrades to his adult mode his mind is going with it, and he'll become the same Decepticon he always was."**

Sari clenched the hot Key in her hand to the point in felt like it would burn her. Deep down she knew Ratchet was right. If she helped Luggy with her Key the sweet playful Sparkling she'd grown to love would 'die' and be reborn as Lugnut. But if she did nothing she'd have to watch that same Sparkling extinguish before her eyes. The young girl fell against the desk, tears staining her dirty cheeks.

_How could she make such an impossible choice?_

All at once metal pinched at her boot.

"**Sari…make it better."** Luggy pleaded weakly, **"Peease?"**

The air from her lungs shuddered as she closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have to see him. But in her mind's eye he was still there, chasing his ball and begging her to play with him.

"Oh Ratchet…I CAN'T!" Sari screamed as she released the Key.

"**Sari, STOP!"** the medic shouted but he wasn't fast enough to stop it.

The Key zinged forward and connected with Luggy's Spark chamber. His whole body glowed with the intense blue light and a sense of relief seemed to sweep over his pained features. The piece of rebar slowly wiggled out of Luggy's back and simultaneously the connection from his Spark was repaired. Once the rebar left his body Sari reached for the Key and yanked with both hands, trying to remove it. But it wouldn't budge. It glowed brighter and whined with surges of power.

"It's stuck!" she cried.

Ratchet's magnetic fields encircled the Key, attempting to pry it free. Still, the artifact refused to be removed. A loud banging sounded and then another, and another. Sari stumbled back toward Ratchet as Luggy's metal appeared to be stretching and reforming itself—growing. The medic grimaced, diverting as much power as he could to the magnetic field. Luggy's optic shuttered itself as he pushed himself onto his clamps. His shoulders shook until they grew outward, smashing into the walls of the office. Ratchet grabbed up Sari and backed away slowly. The walls of the office cracked and were shoved outward as Luggy's body grew larger.

"**Sari?!" **Luggy's deepening voice called out with uncertainty.

Suddenly, the Key released itself and zinged onto the tip of Ratchet's magnet prongs, **"Got it!"**

But it was too late. In a veritable explosion of drywall and wood, a roaring, purple and teal mountain rocketed up through the ceiling. Ratchet folded his hands over Sari and bent over to absorb the blows of the falling debris. Quickly the medic transformed into his ambulance mode and drove out of the building as fast as he could. Sari frantically peered into the rearview mirror to see through the dust a large red optic followed by four others glowing ever brighter.

…

Lugnut felt as if his systems had sustained a full shutdown and he was only now coming back online. He staggered, smashing a brick wall under his tremendous chest. The Decepticon groaned and placed a clamp to the side of his head. His equilibrium circuits felt completely out of whack and establishing his focus was proving difficult. Blinking and blurry, his targeting sensors scrambled to calibrate.

_**Where was he? What had happened? He remembered… fighting the Autobots. Yes…he had grabbed an All Spark fragment for Megatron and then…and then…he couldn't recall. **_

He looked at his clamps for the fragment but it was gone. The Decepticon's scanners finally told him where he was, but they weren't the same coordinates he remembered.

_**How did he get clear across the city without remembering it? Where was Blitzwing? But more importantly, where was Megatron?**_

Lugnut lurched out of the building he'd destroyed, still trying to regain his balance. He fell on one knee, using his huge barreled forearms to hold himself up whilst his systems reoriented. Suddenly, a large body banged into his side and rolled off his back. He snarled when a tank tread accidentally popped him across the face.

"**Blitzwing?" **

The triple changer was lying on his back after tripping over his larger comrade. Hothead looked ready to unleash a beating. But suddenly his face spun around to Random.

"**Lugnut! You're all grown up!"** the maniacal face grinned with wide arms.

"**What?"**

Random switched to Icy, **"Would you mind assisting me?"** He pointed beyond Lugnut's shoulder.

Bulkhead suddenly emerged from the dust and smoke, swinging his wrecking ball. He swung it hard, ready to deliver a devastating blow to whomever he hit, but Lugnut deflected the ball with a powerful swing of his arm. The green Autobot's optics widened upon seeing him and quickly wound up his weapon.

"**Lugnut?"** he sounded genuinely shocked.

The hulking Decepticon faced him with a menacing growl

"**Uh…don't you remember me?"** the Autobot tried. **"Bucky?"**

Somehow the strange pronunciation was familiar and it made the Con pause. But soon Lugnut's targeting sensors knew what to do with an Autobot. With a thunderous roar the Decepticon bulled into Bulkhead, sending him flying backward into the nearest building.

Blitzwing was up again and rapped his comrade on the back, **"Lugnut, we need to find that Key!"**

The big Con glanced around, **"Where is it? Who has it?"**

"**The human child has it...but I've lost track of her."** the triple changer explained and began pointing, **"I saw the Autobot medic go that way, you follow him and I'll go this way."**

Quickly the two transformed and parted ways in their hunt for the artifact. Lugnut's engines roared deafeningly as he took off into the sky. His clearing targeting sensors began to actively scan the terrain below for the Autobot as well as the All Spark energy. In no time he zoomed in on the signal of both, speeding down the street. He locked on an fired a small payload of heat-seeking missiles straight at the ambulance.

…

The street around Ratchet and in front of him suddenly exploded, pelting his metal with chunks of asphalt and glass. He swerved violently, almost throwing Sari into his door, but luckily she was buckled in.

"_**Are you all right kid?"**_ Ratchet asked as he slid around a corner at break-neck speed.

Sari sat shaking in Ratchet's front seat. She didn't know if it was fear that caused the trembling or the horrible guilt over what she had done. Luggy was no more and now his evil adult self was trying to kill them.

"_**Sari!"**_ Ratchet barked.

"I…I'm ok." she stammered.

She suddenly heard the rumble of a big plane engine and looked out the window. Just skirting the tops of the buildings was the imposing silhouette of the teal and purple bomber plane. With very little effort it overtook Ratchet and flipped around, transforming in midair.

"LOOK OUT!" Sari screamed, bracing herself as the massive Decepticon landed on his feet in front of them.

Ratchet grunted, spinning sideways as he tried to stop and whip around. In the blink of an eye Lugnut reached for his back and disconnected his gigantic mace hammer. With a mighty swing he slammed it into the street just behind Ratchet, trapping the Autobot between himself and the deadly weapon head.

"**Give up the Key Autobot!"** he thundered.

Ratchet's voice was quiet in his cab, _**"Sari, when I transform you run for it. I'll hold him off."**_

"What? No!"

"_**Just do it!"**_ the old mech hissed.

As he transformed Ratchet sneakily maneuvered the girl behind his leg to hide her.

"**Run Sari."** he whispered, standing up fully and ejecting his magnetic prongs.

"**The Key, NOW!"** Lugnut snarled.

Ratchet grimaced, **"Never, Decepticon!"**

Sari didn't hesitate as she made a mad dash past the huge hammer head and into an alley. Behind her she could hear Ratchet's magnets angrily buzzing and then he cried out in pain. Sari turned to see a flash of red and white go flying past and wildly roll down the street.

"Ratchet!" she squeaked in horror.

The pavement shook as Lugnut strode forward, his optic scanning for her. Sari ran further down the alley hoping her small size and the narrow space would effectively hide her from the gargantuan Decepticon.

No such luck.

With a thunderous growl, Lugnut threw his weight into the two buildings surrounding her, practically knocking them both off their foundations. Sari screamed and made a right turn straight down a second alley as dust and bricks rained down behind her. In a few short seconds she was out in the next street, frantically searching for her next hiding place. Lugnut wasn't far behind as he literally waded through the buildings. Sari didn't have time to think she just ran into the first store she could reach which happened to be a discount market. She ran past the counter, startling the clerk and a couple other customers near the counter. Of course, their startle soon bloomed into sheer terror when the roof left the store and an angry mountain of purple and teal metal filled its place.

"**Come BACK here human!"** Lugnut shouted.

Sari breathlessly ran down an aisle of toys and suddenly stopped when a particular bin caught her attention.

…

Lugnut's scanners were on their highest alert, searching for the human child who had Megatron's Key. He could very easily just blow up the entire block and sort through the rubble for the Key. But then again his concussion blasters might render the Key lost forever if he tried that. It was a very tiny artifact after all and he couldn't risk losing it. It would be much less risky to capture the child and the Key together and sort them out later. He tore the roof of a building she had run into and scanned for her. Immediately he spotted the tiny creature near the back of the store. He reached down inside the building, opened his clamps, and slammed them into the wall on either side of her. The girl had her back to him, but she cringed noticeably. He was about ready to close his clamps on her when she slowly turned around to face him.

His large optic blinked a couple times. The child was holding a large rubber ball out in front of her. The Decepticon was perplexed as his head slowly cocked.

Giving a hard swallow the girl held the ball up a bit, "Luggy…"

All at once his targeting sensors switched from _**TARGET**_ to _**NO TARGET.**_ Lugnut shook his head to try and correct the error. The grids in his vision formed a crosshair against her vitals.

"Luggy." the girl said again, "Do you remember this? Your ball?"

An image of her briefly blinked in his mainframe. She was smiling and tossing a ball. She was saying something muddled to him. His targeting grid disappeared, trying to tell Lugnut she was not a target. He growled and blinked to try and reboot his sensors. But every time his sensors tried to identify the child as a target, encasing her in a crosshairs, it would immediately buzz and switch to a passive stage.

_**What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he target her? Did he have a virus?**_

…

Sari remained very still between the imposing clamps of the Decepticon. But instead of squishing the life out of her or seizing her, he appeared frozen in place. His optic kept zooming in on her and then would widen as if he was confused or had some kind of glitch.

_Was it working? Was he remembering her?_

"You do remember, don't you Luggy?" she stated with great hope, "This was your favorite game."

She bounced the ball once. His single optic tracked the toy.

…

Another image flashed in Lugnut's processor. He was in recharge and the girl was leaning against him, also asleep. He could feel himself wrapping an arm around her in a gesture of friendship.

_**What the SLAG?**_

He snapped back into reality and was oddly drawn to that rubber ball she was holding. It seemed…familiar…and so did she.

_**But WHY? Why were those two insignificant things stirring memories in him? **_

Lugnut was having trouble remembering his mission as his processor was being repeatedly assaulted by images of that girl…all very pleasant images. Images of her smiling, comforting him, playing with that ball—it made no sense where these ludicrous visions were coming from.

…

The Decepticon was taking on a very bewildered expression and Sari noticed it. He WAS remembering but she had the feeling he was trying to fight it.

"Come on Luggy, you remember me. Sari?" she prompted urgently.

His deep voice rolled the name, **"Sari…"**

"That's right! Sari!" she nodded, "I'm your friend."

He shook his head slowly, **"No…you've infected me with some kind of virus."**

"No! It's not a virus, it's your memories of me." she stated boldly.

"**I don't know you human." **he growled.

Sari shook her head, "Yes you do."

The huge mech's jaw creaked to the side, **"This is just a trick to distract me from my mission."**

With a delicacy almost seeming impossible for such a behemoth, Lugnut's clamps closed against the girl and lifted her out of the building. Sari dropped the ball, cringing as the Decepticon carried her away.

"Luggy stop! You don't want to hurt me."

Lugnut didn't answer her as he made his way down the street back toward where Megatron and Prime were battling. Just as he was about to transform and fly there Blitzwing landed in front of him.

"**Ah. So you caught it."** Icy commented.

"**Of course I did." **Lugnut answered as he shouldered past him.

Blitzwing followed him until Random's face flipped around and began laughing in sputtering bursts.

Lugnut's optic shrank, **"What is so funny?"**

Icy tried to flip around and explain but Random's mirth made control impossible.

Finally the crazy red and black face managed to say, **"I just…HEE! HEE! I just can't look at you seriously after…BWAHAHAHA!"**

The giant teal and purple mech sighed with irritation. Blitzwing was nuts, no doubt, and he could be so annoying at the most inappropriate times.

"**What is your malfunction?" **Lugnut growled.

Random's hand went perpendicular to Lugnut's head and then shrank to the ground, **"Because you were so Hee! Hee!…you were so LITTLE! HAHAHA!"**

Lugnut tipped his head**, "Huh? Little? What are you babbling about?"**

Random continued his cackling as he bent over to stifle his laughing fit, **"Little! So little! You were a chunky little sparkling! AHAHAHA!"**

The big Con was thoroughly confused, **"Silence you fool! You're not making any sense!"**

At last Icy broke through, **"Curious. You do not remember what just happened to you?" **

Lugnut growled menacingly, **"You'd better start making sense or I'll knock you into the next country."**

A hologram projected from the blue face's monocle, "**See? This is what I'm talking about."**

The huge Con came to a sudden stop, staring at the image that seemed to toddle around on the ground in front of them. It was him…or at least a very old image of him, one he had all but forgotten.

Lugnut gave a deadly rumble,** "**_**Where**_** did you get that?"**

Random flipped quickly, **"Aww! Is Lugnut gonna throw a fit? Does he want his Energon bottle?" **

"**WHY YOU!"**

With a curt swipe of his arm Lugnut smacked Blitzwing in the shoulder, sending him flying into a building.

Sari piped up, "I told you."

The red optic narrowed its focus on her. But before he could say anything Hothead roared angrily and leaped onto Lugnut's back. Taken by surprise the big Con accidentally let go of Sari, dropping her on the roof of a building. Sari tumbled hard on the harsh roof surface as the two Decepticons wrestled. The moment the pain died down in her arm and side the girl scrambled to find a door that would lead her off of the roof. Like a couple of trains colliding the two Decepticons fought each other like a couple of boys rough-housing in a school hallway. But, true to his gladiatorial skill and tremendous strength, Lugnut managed to heft Blitzwing over his head and throw him about two blocks away. He turned quickly to relocate his lost catch and spotted her trying to open a locked roof door.

The Decepticon paused.

_**So…had she actually told the truth? Were those images he was seeing truly memories he had amassed during his transformation?**_

His targeting sensors tried to lock onto her but once again they would not label her a target. The small girl looked up at him, fear apparent in her eyes. Suddenly a very vivid image flashed from his memory core. The child was sitting next to him and he was feeling strangely sad. She was stroking the top of his head with a tenderness he'd never experienced for eons. Then she scratched the underside of his jaw. He remembered it felt very good and his sadness lessened.

"_Yeah. You're a good boy aren't you Luggy?"_ she said gently with a kind smile.

He'd leaned into her and eventually he didn't feel sad anymore as he drifted into recharge.

The image ended and it was the strangest sensation he felt when staring at the child. Was it…gratitude?

_**Ridiculous! Decepticons did not feel gratitude! Especially toward inferior organic life forms.**_ _**And yet…**_

Lugnut reached for Sari again and reasserted his grip on her. The girl struggled and fought him until the Decepticon unexpectedly bent down and released her on the street. Sari stumbled momentarily and with wide eyes stared up at the Decepticon.

"Luggy?" she said with wet eyes.

The cyclopic optic shrank at her and then blinked twice as he made a "go" motion with his head. Though she didn't want to, Sari took the hint and ran away.

Lugnut watched her run a second before he started tearing the building she had been on apart. Second later Blitzwing appeared.

"**I'm going to take those concussion cannons and shove them up your exhaust port!"** Hothead shouted.

"**You FOOL!"** Lugnut thundered back, **"You made me lose the human!"**

"**Well find her already!"** Hothead retorted.

Icy reappeared, **"We have to find her or Megatron is going to blow us to bits."**

A strange coincidence, Megatron's voice broke through the communication line, _**"Decepticons, we are heading back to base. Do you have the Key?"**_

"**Oh grand Master, I…" **Lugnut began.

Megatron sounded surprised, _**"Lugnut…you're back to your original form?" **_

"**Uh, yes Master. I…"**

"_**Do you have the Key?"**_

"**Uh…"** Blitzwing fumbled.

"**Umm…"** Lugnut started.

"_**You DON'T HAVE IT?!" **_Megatron's outrage was plainly obvious in his tone.

Lugnut cringed, almost physically hurt by his master's rebuke, **"The child eluded us my Master."**

"_**UGG!"**_the warlord growled, _**"Incompetent morons! Get your thrusters back to base…I shall deal with you at that time."**_

"**Un-Understood sir."** Blitzwing wilted.

Hothead flipped around with a glare in his visor, **"You bungling defect! If you hadn't lost her…"**

"**If YOU hadn't attacked me I would still have her!" **the gladiator bellowed.

With a brisk transformation the two Decepticons took off into the sky. Lugnut internally cursed himself for letting the child go.

_**What was he thinking, purposely failing his grand and illustrious leader like that because of sentiment? **_

Now he'd have to make up a…dare he think it…a _lie_ to his glorious leader. Well, not precisely a lie— he would just omit certain details as to how she escaped. But he promised in the name of Megatron it would be the last time the child would be granted his amnesty should he be sent for the Key again. And still a small part inside hoped he'd never have to hurt that child…Sari.

…

_Not too far away…_

Sari ran, tears trickling across her face. Amid her sadness a smile formed. He DID remember her. Somehow a small part of Luggy had remained. She only hoped it wasn't the last. But no matter what the future held, Sari would always remember that mean, destructive, hulk of a machine as the sweet, trusting Sparkling Luggy whom she'd come to love.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Ahh. Done at last. Why it took me 3 friggin' months to churn out that last chapter is beyond my reason. I apologize and HOPE it was an ok ending to my fluff story. Happy 2010 everyone and may all your creativeness bear fruit!**_


End file.
